


Kinktober 2018

by candycanedarcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling Kink, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Massage, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Smiles Kink, Spanking, Sthenolagnia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire!Darcy, Wax Play, body painting, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanedarcy/pseuds/candycanedarcy
Summary: Thought I'd join in on the kinktober fun. All pairings will include Darcy Lewis in some way. One chapter for every day of October.





	1. Hair-Pulling

Darcy groaned as she stretched her body up towards the sun. "Yoga is so nice..." She exclaims, folding herself in half. 

"Yes, well I could tell you needed some relaxing after the week you've had," Natasha said, raising a leg above her head. "I've also booked you some time with a friend of mine."

"I will not be having sex with an escort again, Natasha. It was so embarrassing last time, oh my god." Darcy groans, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"He is not an escort, milaya. He is just a friend who needs a friend who isn't me. And if you end up sleeping with him, well," Natasha spreads her hands apart, "You both need to relieve some stress anyway."

"Ugh, fine," Darcy says, rolling up her yoga mat, "Where am I meeting him?" Natasha gives her directions and Darcy heads home to shower and change before meeting this friend who needs a friend. On her way to the café Nat told her about, she manages to bump into different people on four different occasions, trip over a dead pigeon and gets coffee spilled on her favourite scarf. So she is not in the best mood when she arrives at the café. She quickly gets in line to order her much needed coffee when someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you Darcy?" She turns around, ready to deny any knowledge of this Darcy person, but stops dead when she sees who's asking. Sharp blue eyes, a jawline to  _die_ for, and wavy hair pinned up in a man-bun. Darcy is not drooling, she swears.

"Why, who's asking?" She practically leers at the poor man, tipping her sunglasses down to see him better.

"M'name's Bucky. I'm Nat's friend? She sent me a picture of you and told me to wait here for you, and I've learned not to question Natasha's demands." He gives a shy smile, and Darcy practically  _melts_ into a puddle.

"That's me. Darcy Lewis, pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand and he shakes it gently.

"Bucky Barnes. And the pleasure's all mine, ma'am." Darcy  _swoons_. Darcy swoons  _hard_. "Can I buy you a coffee?" He asks, and Darcy nearly swoons again.

"Sure, handsome. You can buy me a coffee anytime." She flirts, giggling at his blushing cheeks. Bucky pays for her coffee and they head to a little table in the back of the café. They spend the next couple of hours talking and Darcy finds that she really likes Bucky, likes him enough to already be picturing him on his knees. Or her on her knees. Darcy isn't really picky. "So, whadaya say we take this back to my place? Or yours, I'm amenable." Darcy says, completely interrupting what Bucky was saying, causing his eyes to go wide.

"I- I don't- I'm not expecting anything. Natasha said you might be open to certain things, but if you aren't I'll just be on my way." He says softly, like he's already prepared for her rejection.

"Bitch, please," Darcy says, "Did you not understand my proposition? I did want to take this little shindig somewhere private, or didn't you hear me?" She raises an eyebrow. Bucky gapes at her and Darcy waits patiently for a response.

Just when it is about to get awkward, Bucky speaks. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Bucky," Darcy lays her hand over his on the table, "I was sure as soon as you got my joke about the rabbit and the motorcycle." Bucky's eyes sparkle with laughter, and he stands quickly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He asks, helping her with her jacket. They hurry outside and after a quick discussion about who's place is closer - his is, but he has a roommate so they're going to her place - they call an Uber and spend the ride, necking like horny teenagers - which to be fair, they kind of are. They barely make it into Darcy's apartment before Bucky is pushing her against the wall and kissing down her neck like he'll die if he doesn't. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Darcy says, breathlessly, pushing at Bucky's chest. He stops immediately and moves back a few steps. Darcy almost whines at the loss of him, but manages to hold it in. "Anything off limits? Safe word?" She says, catching her breath.

He grins, then hesitation fills his face. "I've got a bunch of scars down my left arm from an accident when I was younger. They're pretty gnarly so I get it if you want me to keep my shirt on-"

Darcy moves forward and cups his face, "Bucky, I could not care less about some scars. You're okay with them?" He nods, "Then I'm okay with them. Safe word?"

"Mountain. Yours?" He says softly. 

"Charmander," Darcy says, then abruptly strips off her shirt.

Bucky chokes, "Doll, you're killing me here." He says, pushing her back against the wall. 

"Then c'mere and do somethin' about it, soldier." She says, wrapping her hand  around his neck and using the other to push at his shirt. He pulls off his shirt and Darcy's mouth waters as she makes grabby hands at him. He laughs and gives her what she wants. She runs her hands around his chest, flicking his nipples and laughing when he groans at the sensation. "Return the favour?" Darcy says slyly, moaning loudly as he starts to play with her boobs. He kisses his way down her neck again, this time landing on her chest. "Oh, oh, oh..." Darcy moans, head flung back as Bucky sucks a nipple into his mouth. She hisses as he adds teeth, fingers tightening in his hair. As soon as they do, Bucky's head flies up and he stares at her. "Too much?" She asks, removing her hands from his hair. 

"Not enough." He growls, shoving her hands back into his hair. "Harder." He says, going back to her chest.

Darcy gives a good tug and he moans brokenly. A bolt of pure  _want_ shoots across Darcy's core and she growls at Bucky, "Bedroom.  _Now._ " The man picks her up and walks over to her bedroom, causing Darcy to whine. She likes a man who can manhandle her a little bit. He throws her on the bed then crawls up the bed until he reaches her. "Pants. Off." She whines into his mouth, tugging at his pants.

"Anything you want, doll." Bucky says, pulling away from her. He strips out of his pants quickly, Darcy barely catching a glimpse of his red briefs before he is on top of her again, this time pulling at her leggings. He yanks them off and throws them somewhere across the room. 

"I want you." Darcy says softly, cupping his face in her hands. 

"Then you'll get me," Bucky says, moving her hands back to his hair. Darcy obliges and threads her hands through his hair, enjoying the sounds he makes. She doesn't notice when he pulls off her panties, but she does notice when he moves away. Darcy  _keens_ , and he laughs. "Don't worry, doll, just getting a rubber." Darcy writhes on the bed, taking pleasure in his groaning when he sees. She snakes a hand down to her clit, only to grunt when it is suddenly pinned at her side. "Now, don't go takin' my job, doll." He says, kissing his way down her body until he reaches her slit. Darcy isn't expecting the first lick, jerking in surprise when he does. Her hands tighten in his hair, causing him to moan into her, which in turn, causes her hands to tighten and her to moan. It's a vicious cycle.

"Bucky, please!" Darcy cries, not knowing what she's asking for.

" 'S okay, doll, I got ya." He says, burying his tongue into her. Darcy shrieks, bucking her hips and crying his name. "Ready for me?" Bucky asks, after a few minutes of him licking her. Darcy nods frantically. Bucky makes his way back up her body, then in one smooth movement, he sheathes himself inside of her. Darcy screams and her world explodes into fireworks.

"Bucky! God yes please more more please more please yes Bucky!" Darcy babbles, only partially aware of Bucky still thrusting inside her. His thrusts prolong her orgasm, and she keeps going for a couple minutes.

Raising her hands up to his hair, she gives a good hard pull and he comes with a shout. "Darcy-" His hips make jerky movements for a few moments, then stop. With a groan, Bucky rolls off of her. 

"Don't leave," Darcy says quietly, "Please."

"Wouldn't leave you, doll. Not after that. Just gettin' rid of the mess." Bucky disappears into her washroom for a few seconds, then comes back out and struts over to her bed naked.

Darcy reaches for him and gets herself situated on his chest. "Fair warning, I'm a cuddler," She says sleepily, "You gotta stay til I wake up, now. I'll make toast."

Bucky chuckles and just smoothes a hand over her hair, "Won't be a problem, doll." The two of them fall asleep in her bed, well-fucked and very tired.


	2. 2: Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy decides to introduce handcuffs.

Darcy twirled the cuffs on her finger. "Whadaya think, Steve? Me or you?" 

Steve swallows, "Would they hold me, do you think?" 

Darcy grins and purrs, "Oh I had 'em made special for you, darlin'. If these can't hold you, nothin' will." Steve grins and holds out his wrists. "Nuh-uh, not so fast. On the bed, hands on the headboard." She orders, watching Steve's eyes dilate as he scrambles to do her bidding.

"Yes, ma'am," He says breathlessly, watching her cuff him with wide eyes.

Darcy smirks, "Does it get you hard, hearin' me give you orders? Want to bury yourself in me? Hmmm, Steve?" Steve yanks against the cuffs, muscles straining. Darcy feels her mouth go a little dry at the glorious sight of it.

"Darcy, please. Sweetheart, don't torture me like this, baby. C'mon, lemme take care of you," Steve begs, his cock straining at his briefs, "Wanna make you scream my name, please baby, let me do this for you, don't make me wait, cmon."

Darcy smiles gently at his begging, then unceremoniously pulls off her shirt, giving a little shiver as her nipples hit the cool air. Shimmying out of her leggings, she sashays over to Steve's straining body on the bed and crawls up until her pussy is hovering just over his rock-hard cock. "What do you say, Steve?"

Trying to thrust up into her velvety heat, Steve groans, "Darcy, baby sweetheart doll,  _please_ don't make me wait any longer."

Darcy smirks, "There ya go, Steve. Now was that so hard?" And with that, she sinks down onto his cock, letting him split her open. "Ngh, Steve, you feel so good inside me, I've been waitin' for this all week!" Steve moans loudly and thrusts up into her. Darcy meets each one of his thrusts with a thrust of her own, pushing herself down onto him with every move upward he makes. 

"Darcy! Baby sweetheart doll my love oh god please more more more!" Steve babbles, which is Darcy's hint to slow down. With one final thrust upwards, Darcy pulls herself off of Steve and kneels over him dripping onto his shaft. 

Steve howls, "No baby please what did I do? Please come back, I  _need_ you, please!"

Darcy laughs, "Oh Steve, tonight is about so much more than just that. I'm going to make it so good for you that you'll cry when I'm done." Steve gulps, which is exactly the reaction Darcy was hoping for. Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, Darcy kisses her way down his chest, playing with his sensitive nipples for a bit then making her way down to his glorious dick. "Oh, a present all for me? Delicious!" She says, leering up at him through her eyelashes. Despite himself, Steve laughs, choking off into a moan when Darcy takes him into her mouth.

Darcy licks and sucks her way down his shaft and then back up again, enjoying the sound of Steve moaning above her. “Darce, I’m close!” He warns, then cries out when Darcy removes her mouth from him.

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” She says mockingly.

“Darcy _please_!” Steve cries, a tear slipping down his face.

Darcy catches it on a finger, “There that’s what I wanted to see,” she says, then abruptly climbs back over Steve and sinks onto him in one swift motion. They both cry out and Darcy rises and falls on him in a pattern, not letting him get enough leverage to thrust back into her. With a loud crack, Steve pulls part of the headboard out of the bed and flips them over.

“My turn,” He growls, thrusting into Darcy with a purpose. Darcy screams when he brushes past her little bundle of nerves and with a grunt, Steve positions himself so that he hits it on every thrust.

“Steve – oh – I won’t be able to – unf – hold out much longer!” Darcy manages to say in between grunts and moans, causing Steve to thrust harder.

“Together?” He asks, entwining their hands together.

“Together.” Darcy agrees, gripping his fingers tight. Darcy reaches her peak first and clenches down on Steve, causing him to come immediately. They both cry out a wordless scream, Steve’s hips making little aborted thrusts into Darcy’s warmth.

“Out, out!” cries Darcy, “Too sensitive.” With a superhuman effort, Steve pulls out of her and rolls over, so he doesn’t crush her. They both breathe heavily for a few minutes, then Darcy rolls into Steve’s chest.

“Cuffs?” He reminds her, laughing when she groans and flops out of bed to get the keys. She gets the keys from where she put them on the dresser and uncuffs him.

“We will definitely be using those again,” She says, putting them back in their toy-box, “But maybe on me next time, yeah?” She nips at his ear and his dick twitches half-heartedly. Darcy laughs, “I’ll have to tell Tony those worked, although I’m sure we will never hear the end of it. Worth it though, don’t you think?” Steve nods enthusiastically and she laughs again. “Now c’mon soldier, time for a shower.” Steve leaps up and throws her over his shoulder, practically racing into the bathroom.

“C’mon Darce, why you taking so long?” He whines, cheering when Darcy finally hops in with him.

The next morning when Darcy walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Steve’s shirts and casually says to Tony that they need a new bed, the genius chokes on his coffee. “Did the cuffs not work? What happened? I specifically designed them so that-“

“Relax, Tony. The cuffs worked perfectly,” Darcy says, smirking into her coffee mug, “He just tried so hard to get out of them that he broke our bed. So maybe when we get a new one, put that reinforcing tech into the bed frame, yeah?” Tony chokes on his coffee again and Darcy giggles as she walks out of the kitchen. When she arrives back at her and Steve’s room, she stops in shock.

“Your turn?” Steve says, a wicked grin on his face as he holds up the cuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of a two-for-one, cuffs and Dom!Darcy... I have a thing for a Steve who likes to take orders in bed, but that's probably obvious.


	3. 3: Anonymous Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets a man at a bar. He ends up making her coffee.

When she first got to the bar, she was only expecting a few drinks, maybe a dance – and then she saw him across the bar. Their eyes met, and it was lust at first sight. He raised his glass to her and she toasted him with a shot, and then she forgot all about him for a few minutes. “C’mon, Jane! Let loose a little!” Darcy yells over the music, pulling Jane away from the bar and onto the dance floor.

“Darcy, you know I hate these places! Plus, Thor gets back into town tomorrow and I don’t want to be hungover when he sees me!” Jane hollers, barely even swaying.

“Jane Jane Janey-poo sweetums my love. You gotta dance with me, or Hotty McHotpants over there won’t come over to get me and sex me all up!” Darcy slurs, poking Jane’s nose.

“Of course, this is for a guy. Darcy, I really think-” Darcy shoves a finger against Jane’s mouth, cutting her off.

“No, no, no Janey! No talking about settling down or no more one-night stands! I am happy, Janey! I like my life.” Darcy scoffs and shoves Jane away, “Fine, go home to your loving boyfriend and stable relationship! I’m staying here!” Darcy dances away, somehow managing to slam directly into Hotty McHotpants. “Well, hello sir! How do you do?” Darcy says, saluting sloppily.

“Better now that you’re here,” the man grins, wrapping his arms around Darcy’s waist. “What brought you to me tonight?”

“My friend is being a party-pooper, and I want to get some sexytimes in before her boyfriend comes to town and they sit me down and talk to me about settling down and finding a good person to have a life with. And then I saw you and liked what I saw, and I thought you liked what you saw too and so here I am!” She throws her arms up in the air and twirls around.

“Here you are, indeed,” McHotpants laughs and pulls Darcy back into his arms, “How would you feel about getting to know me a little better?” He whispers in her ear. Darcy shivers, feeling her panties dampen.

“I would very much like that.” Darcy smiles, holding on to his – very well-muscled, might she say – arm as he moves through the club. He grabs a leather jacket from the coat check, and when Darcy smiles at him, he grabs her denim jacket as well. “Such a gentleman,” Darcy purrs – or she thinks she does anyway. Her mind is a little foggy and she’s pretty sure that she looks like a hot mess. “So, where we headed, Mr. McHotpants? Yours or mine?”

McHotpants chokes. “Did you just call me Mr. McHotpants?” He asks, laughter sparkling in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, Darcy notices.

“I did indeed, Mr. McHotpants. I think it fits.” He laughs at her and she pouts, watching his eyes dilate when he sees her bite her lower lip. He calls a cab and they spend the ride holding hands and he tells her jokes. When they arrive at her apartment, she fumbles with the keys before sticking them in the door.

“Nice place you got here,” McHotpants says, helping her out of her jacket.

“I like it,” says Darcy, kicking off her heels.

“So, where’s the bedroom?” He leers at her jokingly, causing her to giggle. She grabs his hand and leads him towards her room, absentmindedly wondering if she made her bed. As soon as they get into her room, he sweeps her off her feet and tosses her on the bed. “You are so beautiful,” He whispers, eyes drinking her in. Her hair is messy from the dancing and the toss, so she bites her lip invitingly and arches her back.

“You think so?” He nods, “Well, c’mere and do something about it.” He pounces on her and lowers his mouth to hers slowly, making her whine. “Don’t tease,” she pleads.

“Never,” He promises, and then he kisses her. Darcy feels fireworks and she kisses back with just as much, if not more, passion. Running her fingers through his hair gets an approving growl so she keeps doing it as he moves onto her neck and starts giving her hickeys. He nips at her pulse, soothing the hurt with a kiss. Darcy moans and he jumps back off the bed.

Darcy props herself up on her elbows, “Somethin’ wrong, McHotpants?” she says, pouting.

Eyes blown wide and panting, he runs a hand through his hair, “Not a thing, sweetheart, but you are way too drunk for me to even consider going any further.”

Darcy groans, “Aw, why did I pick a gentleman? Look, dude,” She sits up and points a finger at him, “My inner – whatsit called – feminism lady supports you and the decisions you’re making right now. But my vagina wants some lovin’!” McHotpants bursts out laughing. Darcy pouts at him some more and when he is done wheezing, he walks over, and she grins. “Change your mind?”

“Not even a little, sweetheart. C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” He reaches for her shirt and pulls it off. Darcy shakes her boobs at her making him laugh again. “C’mon, sweetheart, stop that. You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

“No, I won’t,” Darcy grumbles under her breath. He finishes undressing her, then tucks her in.

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, and be gone before you’re awake, alright?” Darcy nods, suddenly exhausted.

“Hey, McHotpants!” He stops at her door, hand on the light switch, “If you are still here when I wake up and you make me coffee, I will sex you all the way up!” He laughs again and turns off the light.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.” Her door closes with a soft _click_ and Darcy is out like a light in a few minutes.

When she wakes up the next morning, it is to the smell of coffee and embarrassment. “Oh god, what did I do?” She mutters into her pillow. She spends a few minutes wallowing in her despair before the smell of coffee gets too tempting. She pulls on an oversized sweatshirt and some underwear, figuring that if McHotpants is still there, he’s already seen her naked. She pads out to her kitchen to find a mug of steaming coffee waiting for her on her counter. She takes a sip and moans.

“Seems I’m not the only one who can get you to make that noise.” A voice says from behind her. Darcy does _not_ yelp, thank you very much. She whirls around to find McHotpants leaning in her doorway with damp hair. “Hope you don’t mind, I used your shower. Figured if you were going to ‘sex me all the way up’, I should at least be clean.”

Darcy groans, “I am so sorry you had to deal with drunk me. I’m a handful and it can be a lot.”

He shakes his head, “Nah, I didn’t mind. It was funny.” Pushing himself off of the doorframe, he makes his way over to her. “Not too hungover, then?” He asks, sitting down at her table.

“Nah, I don’t really get hungover. My uni friends hated me for it.” She grins sheepishly, taking a sip of her coffee.

“So, does your offer from last night still stand?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Darcy considers for a moment, long enough that he starts to look worried, then she shrugs. She carefully sets down her coffee mug and then whips off her shirt.

“That answer your question, McHotpants?” She says, one hand on her hip. McHotpants’ face goes slack, eyes roaming over the expanse of skin he can see. He stalks over to her and picks her up, sitting her onto the counter. His mouth crashes onto hers and Darcy has to stifle a moan because _goddamn_ can this man kiss. He nips at her bottom lip, holding her head in his hands gently. “C’mon big guy, I’m not gonna break.”

“You sure?” He says into her neck, voice muffled, “I don’t go gently.”

“Now who said I wanted gentle?” Darcy says, breaking off into a yelp as he lifts her up and slams her against the wall, wedging a leg in between her thighs. Darcy moans brokenly, grinding herself against his leg while they kiss. She runs her hands through his hair, fingers tightening as she gets closer to her orgasm. A litany of praise falls from her lips as he carries her to the bedroom, all the while nipping at her neck and collarbones. He throws her on the bed and watches her bounce – and watches parts of her bounce too. Darcy’s mouth waters as he pulls off his shirt, revealing an unfairly attractive torso with abs Darcy wouldn’t mind licking. In just her panties – and Darcy is well aware of how soaked they are – she stretches out on the bed, smiling at him. “You gonna come any closer, or am I gonna have to finish this myself?” She asks, a hand snaking down her stomach to just barely dip beneath her panty line.

“No,” he bites out, “I think I got this.” He shucks off his pants and boxers, showing Darcy a beautifully thick cock with just a _hint_ of a curve to it. He pounces on her, kissing his way up and then down her chest and torso. At the first hint of his tongue on her slit, Darcy howls. It’s been so long since anyone did that for her, the sensation is almost brand-new. Her hands fly to his hair and thread through the blond strands.

“Don’t stop, _god please don’t stop_!” Darcy cries.

“’M not god, sweetheart,” He looks up at her and the _sight_ of him looking at her from between her legs with her juices dripping from his chin set Darcy off. Her thighs lock together and Darcy’s world whites out. She is just aware of someone keening, and belatedly realizes it’s her. “’S okay, sweetheart, ‘m not goin’ anywhere. You wanna keep goin’?”

Darcy’s head flies up and she glares at him, “McHotpants, I swear to _Jesus Christ my lord and saviour_ , if you don’t put your dick in me _right now_!” He snorts, puts on a condom, and crawls overtop of her.

“You want me to stop at any time, you just say the word, alright darlin’?” With that said, he takes himself in hand and guides himself into her. They both groan at the feeling and he slowly pushes all the way in until he bottoms out, hips snug against hers. “Tell me when you want me to-”

“Move, goddammit!” Darcy snarls. He snickers and slowly starts to thrust into her. “What… did I say… about going gently?” She growls into his ear, and he freezes. He quickly gets the gist when she clenches around him, biting off a moan.

“Not gonna break, right.” With that, he begins to determinedly pound into her, cock hitting all the right places inside Darcy. They moan in unison, and Darcy starts to reach her peak.

“C-close,” She stutters, eyes rolling back in her head.

“Me too, sweetheart, but my momma raised me better than that. C’mon darlin’, _come for me_.” Darcy screams and comes and comes and _comes, goddamn can this man fuck_. His hips lose their rhythm and stutter and he groans into her shoulder, holding himself up so he doesn’t crush her. Panting, he rolls to the side and pulls off the condom, tossing it in the trash beside her bed.

“Did I mention I’m a cuddler?” Darcy says, snuggling up close to him as he pulls the covers over them.

“Nah, but I think I can manage,” Darcy mumbles something unintelligible and promptly falls asleep on his shoulder. He laughs softly, tucks Darcy in and climbs out of bed. By the time Darcy wakes up, McHotpants is gone and the only remainder of his existence is a pleasant soreness between her legs, a fresh cup of coffee and a small note on her counter.

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx gimme a call sometime sweetheart. xoxo Clint_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... to add to the list of things I have a thing for, people asking for consent is a big one. Feel free to comment with pairings or suggestions!


	4. 4: Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot of work to do, but Darcy misses her Daddy.

Darcy walked through the doorway, a smirk on her face. “Baby girl, what did I say about disturbing me while I’m working?” Tony looks up, faux disappointment on his face.

“C’mon, put the wrench down and let’s go have some fun,” Darcy says, moving towards him, “Hmm, Daddy?” She watches Tony’s eyes go dark and smirks in satisfaction.

“I don’t have time to play right now, Daddy’s got a lot of work to do.” Tony looks away from her, but Darcy isn’t worried. This is all a part of their game. “You know better than to disturb me when I’m working, baby girl.”

“I know, Daddy, but I was horny and bored, and I know you normally eat lunch around this time, so I thought I would come and try my luck,” Darcy says, plopping herself down on his lap, squirming a little to get comfortable. Tony hisses and grips her hips to keep her still.

“Baby girl, you know how I feel about you disobeying me,” Tony says, “Now I gotta punish you.” Darcy sucks in a breath and clenches her thighs. “But you knew that, didn’t you? Baby, if you wanted to be punished, all you had to do is ask.” He runs a hand down her side, stopping at the bottom of her skirt. Moving his hand under her skirt causes Darcy to whine and let her legs fall open. “I bet you’re so wet for me, huh? Came in here knowing you were gonna get punished, bet your little panties are completely soaked.” He slides a finger across her panties, coming away damp. He holds it up for Darcy to see, “You are a naughty girl, huh?” Darcy moans brokenly, wiggling a little on his lap.

“Daddy, please! I’ve been so bad, you gotta punish me.” Darcy whines, grabbing his hand and trying to shove it back in between her legs.

“Now now. You’re not the one in charge here, are you baby girl?” Darcy shakes her head. “Then you are gonna sit still and be quiet, and let me do what I’m gonna do, alright.” Darcy nods quickly. Turning her around so she is facing his desk while sitting on him, Tony pushes up her skirt and moves her panties to the side. Gently running a finger up and down her slit, he collects enough moisture on his finger to lube it up. Firmly, he pushes in a finger to the first knuckle and Darcy keens. He keeps going until the finger is all the way in, wiggling it around a little bit.

“Daddy, more please!” Darcy keens, pushing down on his finger.

“Patience, baby girl. Daddy will take care of you.” Tony adds another finger, and then another and begins to move them in and out at a punishingly slow pace. Darcy groans and tries to move her body up and down to make him go faster. Tony stops and Darcy almost howls. “Did I say you could move, baby girl?” Darcy shakes her head, sweating a little bit. “What did I say?” He asks, keeping her fingers still inside her.

“S-stay still and keep q-quiet,” Darcy says quietly.

“Good girl,” Tony says, and he starts moving his fingers again. The only sounds to be heard in his office are Darcy’s little pants and moans and the sound of his fingers moving inside her.

“Daddy, ‘m gonna-” Darcy chokes out, and immediately, Tony removes his fingers from her. “No!” Darcy cries, writhing at the loss of stimulation.

“Baby girl, you said you wanted to be punished. What were you expecting?” Tony asked, smiling at her.

“Not like that!” Darcy says softly, biting her lip and looking away, “Thought it was gonna be spankings…” She trails off, and Tony puts one finger under her chin – not the one that was inside her – and makes her look at him.

“Baby girl, did you want Daddy to give you spankings?” Tony asks, watching her face. Darcy nods shyly, and Tony sighs. “Why didn’t you say so? You know Daddy always tries to give you what you want.”

“Thought you would say not in your office,” She mumbles.

“You’re right, I would have said not in my office.” Darcy sniffles and Tony is immediately soothing her. “It’s okay, baby girl, we can do that tonight okay?” She nods. “Right now, though, you still need to be punished for disturbing Daddy while he’s working. Do you agree?” Tony asks her, and after a couple seconds of internal debate, Darcy nods again. “Okay. So, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to use my cock to try and come, but if you can’t come in the next three minutes, you aren’t going to have an orgasm for a week.” Her eyes widen, and she nods, and Tony smiles. “Good girl.”

Darcy smiles at him brightly and unzips his pants. Pulling out his cock she gives him a few strokes until he is hard and then with a moan, she sinks down onto his cock slowly and starts to move. “You’re so good to me, Daddy.” She says breathlessly as she rides his cock for all she’s worth, trying her hardest to come before the time runs out. Tony focuses on keeping still and not thrusting up into her.

“C’mon, baby girl, time’s almost up.” Tony coaxes, causing Darcy to bounce faster. A litany of moans, curses, and praises are falling from her lips as she moves up and down on his cock. Tony admires her; he loves watching her orgasm.

“Daddy I’m gonna-” Darcy cries out, hips stuttering. She screams into his neck, twitching as his still-hard cock in still touching her oversensitive cunt.

“That’s my good girl, coming for me just like she was told. Daddy’s good little girl, aren’t you?” Tony coos, his hips making small thrusts into her.

“Daddy, no, too much too much!” She half-sobs, trying to get away from him.

“You wouldn’t leave your Daddy hanging, would you?” Tony asks. She shakes her head. “Then you’re going to sit there and let me fuck into you, and when we’re done, you will go back home and get ready for your spankings, understood?” She nods, and Tony lays her down on his desk. He slams into her, moaning at the feel of her. “Baby girl, you feel so good around me, your little cunt is so good, unf-” Darcy groans at his dirty talk, still oversensitive and subconsciously trying to get away. Tony grabs her wrists and slams them onto his desk above her head, “Stay still!” He growls, holding her in place. His thrusts get more and more random as he gets closer to his orgasm, and when it finally comes – and so does he – he falls forward into Darcy as his world explodes into fireworks.

“Yo, you’re crushing me,” Darcy complains, shoving at him to get off her. Without moving his body, Tony gives her ass a slap.

“Don’t you sass me, baby girl.”  He gets up and wipes them off, then zips up his pants. Darcy makes to get off his desk, but he stops her. “Not yet, baby girl. I want you to remember what we did today.” He pulls a plug out of his desk drawer and slowly eases it into her, enjoying her twitches. Pulling up her panties, he says, “Now, I want you to go strike up a conversation with as many people as you can between here and home, okay baby girl?” Eyes wide, Darcy nods, then jumps and moans as the plug vibrates inside of her. “It’s set to random vibrate until I turn it off. Keep it in until I get home.” Tony smirks at her, knowing she could safeword out if she was truly uncomfortable. “What do you say, baby girl?”

Darcy bites her lip and Tony’s dick gives a valiant twitch inside his pants. “Thank you, Daddy. You’re so good to me.”

Tony smiles at her and leans down to kiss her, “I know, baby girl. You’re good to me too. Now go home, Daddy has a lot of work to do.” Darcy drops a final kiss on his cheek then sashays out of his office – the effect ruined by the little moan he hears her give as she passes through the door. Tony smiles. He can’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony likes to push his partners a little, and he enjoys overstimulating them to a point. You can pry this headcanon from my grubby little hands.


	5. 5: Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy and Bruce have a meeting.

“Conference room #2, ten minutes.” Darcy hears as someone walks by her. She barely recognizes Dr. Banner’s voice as he walks away from her down the hallway. Darcy blinks.

“Sure, wanna tell me why?” She calls down the hallway. No answer. Two seconds later, her phone buzzes.

**1:34 pm: You know why, Ms. Lewis.**

Darcy grins and clenches her legs together in anticipation. It’s not like her and Bruce hook up often, mostly just when he needs the release he knows she can give him. And Darcy is pretty much the only person in the entire Tower that isn’t afraid of the Other Guy, so Bruce trusts her more than he trusts most people. “So, as I was saying-”

Darcy cuts off the Science!Minion midsentence, “Yeah, sorry, I’d love to stay and chat but I just realized that I don’t wanna. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?” The Minion scoffs and storms away. Darcy rolls her eyes, “Some people don’t know how to take a joke.” It takes Darcy a few minutes to get to the conference room, and she waltzes in a minute before she’s supposed too. She stops short as she takes in all the people.

“Darcy, over here! Would you like to sit with me?” She hears Bruce call from the other side of the room. He waves at her.

“Hey, Dr. Banner! What’s happening?” She smiles at him, big and bright, and has the pleasure of seeing his eyes go slightly hazy from the force of her grin.

“Thought we could meet in here today. There’s supposed to be an hour-long meeting that’s mandatory for all lab personnel and I thought we could come together? If that’s okay with you?” Darcy takes in the shy set of his shoulders and the way he keeps glancing up at her and looking away, and she understands.

“Sure, Doc. I don’t mind spending all this time with you. We could get up to some crazy shenanigans, am I right?” Darcy winks at him, taking pleasure in his blush. Darcy takes the offered seat next to him and sits down, making sure to cross her legs at the ankle. The meeting starts, and nothing happens for a few minutes, and then Darcy feels a hand sliding up her leg. She nearly jumps out of her seat, but the hand squeezes twice and Darcy relaxes. Two squeezes are her and Bruce’s code. She lets her legs fall open and the hand pats her leg then moves up to her panties. A finger traces the outline of her pussy through her panties, ever so lightly and Darcy stifles a moan.

“I think that the science division needs more funding, as Tony seems to blow up all our equipment daily,” Bruce says to the amusement of the room. Still tracing her pussy, he turns to Darcy with an innocent look on his face and says, “What do you think, Ms. Lewis? You’re in all of our labs often, do we need anything else?”

Darcy opens her mouth to respond and Bruce chooses that moment to shove her underwear aside and push a finger inside of her. Darcy chokes and covers it up with a cough, “Excuse me, I seem to be coming down with a cold. Yes, Dr. Banner is correct. Although the science division could use more funding, I believe what they need are more interns,” Stifling a moan, Darcy continues, barely paying attention to what she is saying. Bruce’s finger has been joined by two more, and although it has to be an awkward position for his hand to be in, he persists in teasing her. They both know that Darcy can’t come without some other form of stimulation, so that’s all this is; teasing.

“Yes, I believe Ms. Lewis is correct,” Bruce says, cutting off his sentence halfway. Darcy has decided to return the favour and has pulled his impressively hard cock out of his pants and is giving him a slow hand-job. He takes a deep breath and continues his sentence, hardly looking affected. He looks at Darcy when he finishes talking, raising an eyebrow. Darcy looks back and gives him a little smile. Then she pulls out the big guns.

Darcy picks up her pencil and nibbles on the end. Twirling it in her fingers, she drops it on the floor. “Aw, shoot,” Darcy ducks under the table and finds her pencil, stopping to give Bruce’s cock a quick suck. She hears the break in his voice from under the table and comes back to her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face. Sitting down, she resumes her hand-job. The rest of the meeting passes in a haze of sex-addled thoughts for both Darcy and Bruce, although they both put on a good show of being unaffected. When the meeting is over, they take their time packing up their things, lingering until they are the last people in the room.

“Dropping your pencil? Really?” Bruce says, a wry grin on his face. He pushes his chair back a little, and Darcy climbs on top of him, shoving her underwear to the side.

“Thought it was worth a try,” Darcy laughs, “Did you hear the way your voice broke?” Without any fanfare, Darcy sits on Bruce’s dick. They both suck in a breath, Darcy at the sudden intrusion and stretch, and Bruce at the sudden wet heat around his most sensitive organ.

“Yeah, it was puberty all over again. Someone could walk in on us, you know,” Bruce comments absently, paying closer attention to the way Darcy’s breasts are bouncing as she moves on his dick.

“Well, that’s half the fun, isn’t it?” Darcy asks, “Now shush and thrust mister, neither of us has all day.” Bruce grabs Darcy and lays her down on the table, and then begins to thrust earnestly into her. Darcy moans brokenly, wrapping her hands into Bruce’s hair.

“Bet you would like that, huh? Someone walking in on us and seeing how well you take my cock,” Bruce grunts as he thrusts, his thrusts growing more and more random. Darcy cries out at the words, her cunt clenching around Bruce. This triggers his orgasm and he hovers over her, his arms bracketing her head. The rush of warm fluid inside her then triggers Darcy’s orgasm and she nearly screams.

Breathing heavily, the two of them clean themselves up and open a window. “There’s a meeting in conference #3 next week at 10 am,” Darcy says, tucking Bruce’s soft cock back into his pants.

“Meet you there,” Bruce says. He winks, drops a kiss on Darcy’s head and walks out of the room. Darcy sighs and picks up his notes, walking out of the room behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit guys I am so sorry for missing the last couple days. I've been crazy busy. I'll try to get chap 6 & 7 up on Sunday as well, so look forward to that. As always, feel free to comment with pairings and/or kinks you'd like me to write!


	6. 6: Electrostimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I have been crazy busy with life and haven't had to time to update/write/anything so I'm gonna do my best to get the 6-11 chapters posted today. Wish me luck.

It’s not like Darcy was expecting to be attracted to Thor. Sure, she probably could’ve predicted it when she saw him cuz hot _damn_ , and yes, she was a little disappointed that Jane called dibs before she could make a move. And best friend’s boyfriends are _off-limits­,_ even Darcy won’t cross that line. So, she shoved down her attraction to Thor and ignored the tingles of lust she felt whenever he summoned lightning. But that all happened before London and the elves and Thor disappearing for years on end. So, Darcy might not be crazy when she thinks that maybe Thor has been looking at her differently in the three previous times he has come to visit the Tower. And- “Darcy, I need the data on last’s night meteor shower!” Jane yells from across the lab, interrupting Darcy’s musings.

“Yes, Bosslady! Comin’ right up!” Darcy pushes herself across the room on her office chair, grabbing the sheaf of papers containing that data, and then wheeling across the room to where Jane is stuck writing on a napkin.

“Thanks, Darcy,” Jane says absentmindedly. Darcy chews her lip and stares at Jane in silence. “What is it, Darcy?” Jane asks after a few minutes of this, looking up at her.

“WouldyoumindifImaybeaskedThoroutonadate?” Darcy blurts, wincing as the words come out in an unintelligible mess. Jane raises an eyebrow, and Darcy takes a deep breath. “Would you mind if I maybe asked Thor out on a date?”

“Why would I mind?” Jane asks, already turning back to her work.

“Well, you guys were pretty hot and heavy for a while, and then London happened, and he disappeared, but I don’t know if you guys are still carrying a torch for each other or what, so I was wondering-”

Jane interrupts Darcy, “Darce, I don’t mind if you wanna ask Thor out,” She shrugs, “We were not a good match. He didn’t know enough about the science and I didn’t want to hear about all his various exploits throughout the galaxy, so we would have fizzled eventually.”

Darcy grins at her, “Best boss ever! Real quick, did he ever shock you?”

“Shock me?” Jane asks quizzically.

“You know,” Darcy wiggles her eyebrows, “ _Shock_ you. In bed.”

Jane giggles in surprise and puts down her papers. “He tried it once, but it was too painful for me. You know I don’t like that stuff in bed. But power to those who do and all that.”

“Hm.” Darcy says thoughtfully, “Maybe I can convince him to do it to me. I don’t mind a little pain mixed in with my pleasure,” She wiggles her eyebrows again and Jane laughs.

“Friday, could you ask Thor to come down here, please? Darcy needs to speak with him.” Jane says, then screeches as Darcy throws a pencil at her.

“What are you doing!” Darcy screams, choking off into laughter.

“I’m getting the ball rolling, Darcy! You deserve to be happy!” Jane says, trailing off into softness. Darcy tears up and rushes towards Jane, yanking the smaller woman into a hug. The two women dissolve into tears and cling onto each other, blubbering incoherently.

“Who has made you sad?” Thunders Thor as he strides into Jane’s lab.

Darcy and Jane shriek and jump about a foot in the air. “What the hell, Thor? You can’t just appear like that!” Darcy says, shaking her finger at him.

“My apologies, Lady Darcy, but I was told by FRIDAY that you needed to speak with me,” Thor says, handing her a tissue.

“Right, that,” Darcy takes a deep breath, “So I could be wrong, but I don’t think I am, and I’ve noticed you looking at me the last few times you’ve been in the Tower and I feel like maybe you wanna fuck and I’m down, but we gotta clarify a few things first, yes?”

Thor nods, “I do, as you say, want to fuck, but I do not wish to harm Jane in any way as I know you two are very close.”

Jane waves her hand, “Don’t even worry about it, Thor. I’ve already said that as much as we liked each other, we weren’t a good match.” Thor nods at this. “I think you and Darcy would be better suited to each other.”

Thor beams at Jane. “Thank you, Lady Jane. Lady Darcy, would you care to accompany me to my chambers?”

Darcy snorts, “Yeah, sure Big Guy. Love to.” Thor offers his arm and she takes it, looking back at Jane and wiggling her eyebrows. The elevator up to Thor’s rooms is spent in silence, the only sound being the dinging of the floors they pass.

When they reach his room, Thor puts a hand on Darcy’s arm. “Darcy, if you do not want to do this, I will not be hurt should you choose to revoke your offer.”

Darcy is shaking her head before he finishes, “It’s not that, Big Guy. I’m just a little nervous at how this is gonna work.” Seeing Thor’s face scrunch up in confusion, she sighs. “This is a sitting-down talk,” She mutters, plopping down in the couch with Thor following suit. “You don’t know this, but I am very different in bed than I am in everyday life. I prefer a little more strength in bed. Some might call it a muscles kink.” Thor picks Darcy up and lifts her onto his lap and she moans, flushing bright red afterward.

“I think that this is going to work just fine,” Thor says smugly, and then he kisses her. Darcy groans in surprise, quickly getting with the program. Thor somehow manages to remove her clothing – all of it – without breaking the kiss and Darcy moans again at the thought of that. Thor picks up Darcy and moves them into his room, gently tossing her on the bed.

“What are you still standing there for? C’mere and sex me up!” Darcy says, eyes twinkling, and cheeks flushed. Thor grins and crawls onto the bed, moving up Darcy’s body, kissing as he goes. “Thor stop teasing!” Darcy grunts, yanking his hand down to her pussy and shoving her hips upwards. Thor grunts and a spark flies off his fingers onto Darcy and she _howls_. Thor immediately pulls back.

“Lady Darcy, are you alright? I am terribly sorry, that happens when I am overwhelmed.” Thor says, hands floating worriedly above Darcy’s skin.

“Am I okay?” Darcy says, grinning, “Thor. If you don’t do that again, _immediately_ , I will never forgive you.” Thor looks at her for a moment, dumbfounded, then swoops in and kisses her within an inch of her life.

“You are very special indeed, Darcy Lewis.” Thor kisses his way down her body, occasionally letting a spark or two fly, and smiling when she moans appreciatively. When he reaches her cunt, he licks a long, heavy stripe up it with the flat of his tongue, letting a spark hit her right on her clit. Darcy screams and arches her back up, and Thor licks her through her orgasm.

“Holy shit, Thor. Gimme a few seconds and I’ll be ready to go again.” Darcy says, gasping for breath.

“Take your time, Lady Darcy. I have all day.” Thor grins, tracing patterns onto her skin with sparks and watching her twitch. Darcy laughs, and they lay together for a minute before Darcy sits up.

“Alright, let’s have some fun,” Darcy says, pulling Thor’s cock out of his pants. Eyes wide, Darcy looks at him and licks her lips, “Shit, Thor. Jane never told me you were packing this much heat.”

Thor growls and pulls Darcy towards him, “I do not want to hear another’s name upon your lips, Darcy. Only mine.”

Darcy smiles, “I can work with that,” And with that, she swoops down and takes him in her mouth, licking and sucking her way around his cock. Thor struggles to stop his hips from thrusting into her mouth, and Darcy pops her mouth off of him. “Go ahead and manhandle me, Sparky, I don’t mind.” Thor grins and wraps her hair around his fist, pulling slightly.

“Darcy, I am close,” He warns her, causing her to redouble her efforts. Thor’s groan cuts off in the middle as he comes down Darcy’s throat.

With a pop, her mouth comes off him. “Yum.” She says with a straight face, then giggles. Thor runs a thumb down her face, making sure to make some sparks as he goes. Darcy moans again and Thor grins.

“We have a long day ahead of us, my dear Darcy,” Thor says, pulling her towards him, “A long day indeed.”


	7. 7: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hangs around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see, I uploaded a previous chapter today as well! Go look!

Darcy knew what Steve needed. It had been a while since the last time, and he was getting pushy with her. “Steve.” Across the room, the blond super-soldier straightened up immediately. He walked over to her looking like a kicked puppy. “Relax, babe. Remember that thing we did a couple weeks ago?” His eyes widen, and he nods rapidly. “Well, we are gonna do it again tonight. But only if you’re good. Can you be good for me Stevie?” He nods again. Darcy smiles gently at him, “Good. Meet me in our room at 8:00.” He nods again, kisses her on the cheek and races out of the room. Darcy chuckles and gets back to work.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six hours later, Steve is naked on his knees in front of Darcy. “Darcy, please! I’ve been hard all day just thinking about this, c’mon baby, don’t make me wait any longer.” Steve whines and begs and pleads but Darcy doesn’t budge. After a few minutes of begging, Steve realizes that she isn’t going to give him what he wants – at least not right now – and quiets down.

“There you go, that’s what I was waiting for.” Darcy croons, running her hand through Steve’s hair and loving the way he leans into her touch. Steve gives a little wordless whine again, and Darcy removes her hand. His eyes fly open and he looks at her worriedly. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m just getting the stuff ready.” Steve’s dick visibly twitches at that and Darcy laughs, “You wanna get started, huh?” Steve nods with his eyes wide and Darcy smiles gently. “Go wait in the bedroom, I’ll be right in.” Steve scrambles to his feet, kisses her on the forehead and practically runs into the bedroom. Darcy goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water, purposefully drawing out her time not in the bedroom. She hears Steve moan softly and her head snaps toward the bedroom. “Steven Grant Rogers, you better not be touching yourself in there!”

The moan chokes off into a cough and Steve responds, “No, Ma’am. Just can’t wait to get started, that’s all.”

Darcy smirks and walks into the bedroom to see Steve staring unabashedly at their new setup. “Like it? I had Tony design some specs and help me install it. Don’t look at me like that, he doesn’t know about us.” Steve bites his lip and Darcy feels dampness pool in her panties. She clears her throat and Steve flinches. “Aw, baby, you nervous?” Steve nods slightly, and Darcy runs a hand through his hair again. “Baby don’t be nervous. You remember how much fun we had last time?” He nods. “There you go, then. I’ll take care of you sweetheart, don’t worry.” Steve pushes himself into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoving his face into her stomach. “Deep breaths, Sweetheart. Can you tell me our safeword?”

“Gryffindor,” Steve says, muffled into Darcy’s stomach.

Darcy smiles, “That’s my boy. Now c’mon, we got stuff to do.” She pulls him up, groaning exaggeratedly and that gets a smile from him. With a wicked grin, Darcy helps Steve into the harness, then presses a screen on the wall. With a mechanical groan, the harness lifts up in the air and takes Steve off the ground, leaving him dangling in the air, cock jutting out proudly.

“Darcy, I dunno know how I feel about this,” Steve says, worry growing on his face.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here, nothing is going to go wrong.” Darcy says soothingly, “Besides, you can always safeword out, you know that.”

Steve nods, “It’s just that this is giving up a lot of control for me, and last time I was just tied to the bed.”

Darcy nods, “I know, baby, but I also know how much you work to stay in control out there. In here, you can just be Steve and you can let me take care of you.” Steve nods again and relaxes into the harness. Darcy smiles and double-checks that the harness is snug around his biceps, thighs, stomach, and calves. “Alright, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you now, okay?” Darcy takes the blindfold and wraps it around his eyes, making sure he can’t see anything. Then, she takes the earplugs and puts them in his ear gently. When she removes her hand from him this time, he jerks wildly. Pulling a plug out of his ear, Darcy asks, “Sweetheart, you okay?”

“Could you keep a hand on me? With the blindfold and the plugs, it’s really hard for me to know where you are, and I have to know where you are, Darce.” Steve babbles, his face getting increasingly more worried.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay. Of course, I can keep a hand on you, baby.” Darcy soothes, then puts the plug back in and kisses him. As they kiss, Darcy keeps one hand on his chest, and the other snakes down his torso towards his cock. When she wraps her hand around the length of him, his hips jerk, and he moans into her mouth. Darcy begins to slowly jerk him off, wanting to build up the pleasure.

“Darcy I’m gonna –” Steve shouts her name as he comes, jerking in midair. Slumping as much as he can, he starts to wiggle in his bonds. Darcy laughs and wraps her hand around his cock again. He jerks violently and starts to shake his head. Much too loudly, he says, “Darcy, I can’t – not this soon, it’s too much!” Darcy says nothing and continues to jerk him off, moving down his body with kisses and licks, knowing that drives him crazy. She reaches his cock with her mouth and kisses around it, going down to his knee and back up again, smiling at his groan of frustration.

Knowing he can’t hear her, Darcy mouths at his hipbone and says, “I am going to make come so many times, you’ll go boneless and I might have to carry you to our bed.” She grins and puts her mouth on him. He jerks his hips up and shouts in surprise. Darcy licks and sucks her way up and down his shaft, taking him into her mouth and humming at one point. She knows all of his little quirks and isn’t afraid to use them. With a particularly violent hum, she takes him into her mouth and swallows the whole length of him down. He screams and comes down her throat violently. Pulling her mouth off of him with a pop, Darcy smiles and says, “That’s my boy.”

“Darcy, please, I need ya, I can’t go again ‘less it’s you please baby gimme more please I’m beggin’ ya here,” Darcy chuckles at Steve’s native Brooklyn coming out and she decides to give him what he wants. Keeping a hand on his chest, she moves around him to get to the screen on the wall that allows her to control the harness. Pressing a few places on the screen, the harness moves Steve around until his cock is pointing directly at her pussy. Darcy backs up onto him, both of them letting out a groan at the feeling of each other. Darcy takes her time, enjoying the way Steve falls apart when she is in control. Steve bottoms out and Darcy begins rocking back onto him, letting the harness and gravity do most of the work. Moans, groans, and curses fill the room and as both Darcy and Steve get closer to coming. Darcy comes first, crying out Steve’s name and the sensation of her clenching down on him sends Steve over the edge. Darcy pulls herself off of him with a groan and pulls out the plugs and remove the blindfold. Steve is still gasping for breath and Darcy quickly lets him down, undoing the straps on his body. “That was… incredible!” Steve says, smiling widely.

Darcy admires the fucked out look on him; eyes blown wide and sparkling, cheeks flushed, and says. “We definitely have to do that more often.” Steve nods and pulls her into his arms. The two of them fall asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, I have a thing for Steve taking orders in bed. Apparently, I also have a thing for a Steve who gives up control in bed. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will involve a certain birdbrain archer.


	8. 8: Pregnancy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy eats ice cream.

Darcy groaned. “Clint! Where’s my ice cream, babe?” With a hand on her back and a grimace on her face, she waddled into the kitchen to find her husband sticking a spoon into the tub of chocolate ice cream.

“Sorry, babe. Couldn’t decide how much you wanted so I was just gonna bring the tub,” Clint said sheepishly.

“’S okay, now c’mere and carry me back to bed,” Darcy said, raising her hands. Clint sweeps her into a bridal carry, stopping to let her grab the ice cream and balance it on her swollen belly. “Our spawn best hurry up and vacate the premises or I’m gonna vacate him myself,” Darcy grumbles, spooning ice cream into her mouth.

“Aw but baby, you look so good with our kid inside you. Makes me wanna eat you up,” Clint says, his voice deepening into a lusty growl.

Darcy sighs, “Really, babe? Are you always thinking of sex?” Clint nods and Darcy chuckles. “Alright, gimme a minute to get in the mood,” Her face scrunches up and she is quiet for a few moments. Then she blinks, and a light blush rises to her face.

“There’s my girl,” Clint says, putting her ice cream tub on the dresser, setting Darcy down on the bed and pulling his shirt over his head.

“You know, I never get tired of seeing you shirtless babe,” Darcy says, “Never fails to make me all hot and bothered,” Clint growls at her playfully and pounces on her, jokingly biting at her neck. He pulls off her clothes and kisses his way down her body, spending extra time on her breasts. “Sweetheart, you – unf – know that those are really – _holy shit Clint_ – sensitive ‘cause of the baby,” Darcy moans, her hands tugging at Clint’s hair.

He raises his head and grins at her, “Oh trust me hot stuff, I know.” With that, he licks and nibbles and worships her boobs.

“Clint I’m gonna come, _unf!”_ Darcy cries out and her entire body tightens and then relaxes, “Oh baby, I just saw fuckin’ stars!” She says happily, pulling Clint up into a kiss.

“That’s the goal,” Clint winks, shucking off his pants and tossing them behind his shoulder. He pulls off his underwear to Darcy’s soft “ _Oh,”_ and crawls his way back up the bed.

“Baby, you need to get in me right now, or I will not be responsible for my actions,” Darcy growls, spreading her legs and taking hold of his cock. Clint nudges her split with his cock, making little thrusts to tease her. Suddenly his eyes widen, and he backs up, practically jumping off of the bed. “Baby, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Darcy asks, propping herself up on her elbows. “Is it me?” She asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Baby, sweetheart, honey, no! It is absolutely not you. All I wanna do is bury myself so deep inside you that you see stars for an hour!” Clint jumps back onto the bed and pulls Darcy into his arms, “It’s just, and you’re gonna think I’m dumb, but what if I hit the baby?” Clint says sheepishly, running his hands up and down Darcy’s ribcage.

“Babe, that’s a myth,” Darcy says, cupping his face with her hands, “You won’t hit the baby.”

“Are you sure?” Clint asks.

“One hundred percent positive. Now c’mere and fuck me, handsome.” Clint grins again and maneuvers his way around Darcy so that his cock is nudging her vagina again. Slowly, he pushes inside her – both of them moaning at the tight fit.

“Darcy baby, you feel so – _hng_ – good, I don’t think I’m gonna – _motherfucker_ – be able to hold on very long,” Clint bites out, keeping his movements smooth and slow.

“Yeah, same here, gorgeous – _fuck fuck fuck_ – goddamn Clint, you are good at this!” Darcy pants, feet digging into Clint’s ass. With a groan and a broken shout of Clint’s name, Darcy comes so hard she sees stars for a full minute. The feel of her clenching around him cause Clint to go over the edge, filling Darcy up with his seed.

“Shit sweetheart, if you weren’t already pregnant, you would be,” Clint says, rolling off of Darcy and breathing hard.

“Yep, love you too. Scooch over, I gotta pee,” Darcy mumbles, slapping a kiss onto his cheek and waddling into the washroom.

After a few minutes, Clint gets worried. “Baby? You okay in there?” With no answer, he bursts into the bathroom with a worried look on his face. “Baby, what’s the matter?” He asks Darcy, ignoring the fact that she is sitting on the toilet.

“Clint, get the car. My water just broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed! I'm going to try and get another one out today. Look out for some Darcy/Steve/Bucky action!


	9. 9: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy learns a new thing about Steve.

Darcy sat at the bar, sipping her drink and contemplating her life. She knew that taking the job as Senior Scientist Wrangler at the Tower was a good idea. Stable job, good benefits – not to mention that she got to hang around with the likes of the Winter Soldier and Iron Man every day. But one of the downsides was her teensy-weensy little crush on Steve Rogers. She knew he was dating Bucky Barnes and they had a solid thing going. So, Darcy had resigned herself to pine from afar. Which is what she was doing currently. “Can I get another one of these, my man?” She asked the bartender, smiling slightly at his nod. 

“Now, what’s a pretty girl like you doin’ buyin’ her own drinks?” A familiar drawl says from beside her, making her jump slightly.

“Dammit, Barnes. We’ve established that I don’t have superhuman senses or reflexes, yes?” Darcy says, turning to look at the blue-eyed hottie.

“Yes, ma’am,” Barnes says, smirking at her.

“Then why pray tell, do you keep sneaking up on me and expecting me to know you’re there?” Darcy raises an eyebrow, watching as Barnes searches for an answer. “Besides, I don’t think Red, White, and Beautiful over there would appreciate you buying me a drink.” 

Barnes snorts. “That what you call him to his face, doll?”

“Nah, he’s just Steve to me. Mostly use the nickname to bug Tony ‘cause I come up with better ones than he does,” Darcy smiles and watches Steve throw his head back in laughter at something Sam Wilson said. “Not enough people realize that there’s a person underneath the shield, you know? I can count the number of people who think ‘Steve first, Cap second’ on one hand. And two of them are sitting right here.” Silence from beside her makes her look over at Barnes. He’s looking at her, eyes wide, in silence. “Hey Barnes, you okay? Something I said?”

“Nah, doll. Didn’t realize you saw him like that. Thought it was just me and Peggy.” Barnes says softly, smiling gently.

“Not gonna lie, he was Captain America to me for a while. But then I walked in on him struggling to work Tony’s TV – not his fault, mind you, but the damn thing had been set to Romanian by Natasha and he didn’t know how to turn it back. So, I helped him out, and next thing I know, we were talking about different art movements he had missed. Next morning, I walked into the kitchen and said ‘Hi, Steve’ and he looked at me with such shock. Figured he hadn’t been called his name in a while,” Darcy shrugs, “Thought it was the least I could do. He made me laugh when I hadn’t in a while.” 

“Sounds like he helped you out,” Barnes says, looking at her with a look in his eyes she can’t decipher.

“Why you looking at me like that, Barnes? I say something?” Darcy says. 

Barnes shakes his head and gets up from his seat, “Nothing, doll. I’ll be right back, gotta go talk to Stevie.” Darcy nods and turns back to her drink, not expecting him to come back. With her back being turned, she misses Barnes pulling Steve aside and gesturing towards her. She also misses the entire whispered conversation they have about her, and as such, isn’t expecting it when they come up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. 

“Goddammit, Barnes. We talked about this!” Darcy turns around to see Steve and Barnes standing there, bright red and silent. “Boys, you need something?” Steve opens his mouth several times just to close it again and Barnes just stands there looking at her. Darcy raises an eyebrow and slides off her stool. “Alright, well if neither of you need something, I’m going home. Got an early day tomorrow and I gotta get some sleep. See you when I see you.” She moves around them and heads over to Jane to let her know she is going home. As she is walking towards the door, Barnes and Steve step into her path. “Look, boys, I appreciate the view, don’t get me wrong, but-”

“We want you to sleep with us,” blurts Steve. Barnes slaps him upside the head and he winces.

“Excuse me?” Darcy says, incredulous.

“What the punk means to say, is that we would be greatly appreciative if you wanted to spend the night with us. We both find you incredibly attractive and think we could have some good fun together. If the feeling isn’t mutual, we will be on our way.” Barnes says bluntly, standing tall. 

Darcy shakes her head and moves around them. When she reaches the door, she turns around to see them watching her with crestfallen looks on their faces. Raising an eyebrow, she says, “You boys coming? Or am I going to have to do all the work myself?” Their faces light up and they practically run towards her, tripping over their own feet to get to her.

“What changed your mind?” Steve asks as they get into the elevator.

Darcy smiles, “Like you said, we could have some real fun together.” Seeing their faces drop a little, she adds, “Plus I may or may not have been harboring a teensy-weensy crush on the two of you since I arrived at the Tower.” 

They both choke, and Steve looks at her astonished. “Darcy, why didn’t you say something?”

“Because surprisingly, not a lot of people are into threesomes. I didn’t want to mess up the friendship I have with the two of you.” Darcy shrugs self-deprecatingly, “Plus, it’s not like the feeling is mutual.” The door dings and they exit the elevator, walking down the hall towards Darcy’s room.

When they reach her door, Barnes grabs her by the shoulders and looks her dead in the eye. “Darcy, trust me. The feeling is very mutual. The only reason we haven’t come forward before now is because we didn’t think you wanted us like that.”

Darcy scoffs. “What gave you that idea?”

“Well, for one, you’re a very tactile person, so whenever you touched us, it just seemed like something you do with everyone,” Steve says, running a hand through his hair.

“Only with people I can trust, Steve,” Darcy says, unlocking her door.

He snorts. “Of course you can trust us with your life, we’re Avengers.”

Darcy shakes her head, “I can trust Captain America and the Winter Soldier with my life. I trust Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes with my heart.” Shocked into silence, the two men follow her into her apartment, standing awkwardly in her living room once they’re inside. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I need to freshen up.” Darcy kicks off her shoes and heads into her bedroom to change into something more provocative. 

She quickly changes and heads back into the living room, only to interrupt an argument between the two super-soldiers. “- tellin’ you, Buck, it ain’t right.” Steve hisses at Barnes, arms crossed stubbornly.

“Not your decision, punk,” Barnes disagrees, turning around when Darcy clears her throat. Both his and Steve’s jaws drop when they see her. 

“You like? I’ve been saving it for a, shall we say, special occasion. I’d say this qualifies, wouldn’t you?” Darcy leans against the doorframe, arching her back and crossing her ankles. She is wearing a black lingerie set that makes the girls look great, while also highlighting her other assets. When they make no move towards her, Darcy frowns. “Problem, boys?”

“Punk here, thinks we’re takin’ advantage of you, doll. Says he thinks maybe you don’t know what you’re getting into. With us being super-soldiers and all. He thinks maybe we should sit down and have a talk about what sex with us means, and then we should give you a few days to think it over,” Barnes drawls, stalking over to her. “What do you think, doll?”

“I think that he thinks too much,” Darcy says, pulling Barnes down into a filthy kiss. His lips are softer than Darcy expected. Releasing him, she drapes herself over Barnes and looks at Steve. “You comin’, Steve? Or are we going to have to start without you and make you watch?” Steve turns bright red and squeaks – yes, actually squeaks. Darcy raises an eyebrow. “You like to watch, Stevie? Wanna watch Bucky here put his cock in me? Wanna watch me open myself up for him?” Darcy purrs, tilting her head to give Bucky better access to her neck. Steve groans and his pants visibly tent, making Darcy laugh.

“Doll, you best stop teasing or I might do something drastic,” Bucky mutters against her neck.

“What, drastic like tie me to the bed so you can have your wicked way with me, or drastic like leave and go fuck Mr. Rogers over there instead?” Darcy asks, smirking when both Steve and Bucky suck in a breath at her language. 

“The mouth on you, I swear,” Steve says in awe, finally making his way over to her. He grabs her and carries her into the bedroom, Bucky following close behind. Tossing her on the bed, he watches as her breasts bounce.

Steve and Bucky crawl up the bed towards her, and Darcy clenches her thighs together to get some friction on her neglected pussy. Bucky shoves open her legs and settles between them with a satisfied look on his face. “You ever seen such a pretty pussy, Stevie? I sure as hell haven’t. I’m gonna enjoy gettin’ a taste of this one.” With that, he dives into her pussy nose first, licking sucking and nibbling like his life depends on it. Darcy moans, writhing on the bed. Steve leans over her and kisses her, swallowing her moans. 

“How do you wanna do this, sweetheart?” Steve asks.

“Do what?” Darcy asks, her brain a little occupied.

“Hey, jerk! Give our girl some space to think, huh?” Steve says, smacking Bucky gently. Bucky moves away from her cunt, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“You gotta taste her, Stevie,” he says, pulling Steve into a kiss. 

Darcy’s eyes widen. “That’s hot.” She says, amused. “Who bottoms?”

Bucky pulls away from Steve with a sigh, “I do, normally.”

“Alright then,” Darcy says, “I’m on the pill and clean so you fuck into me and Steve fucks into you?” The two men exchange an awed look and nod at her.

“How’d we get so lucky, Buck? Prettiest dame in the whole Tower agreeing’ to spend a night with us two losers,” Steve says smiling hugely. Bucky just shrugs and goes back to eating Darcy out. Darcy tosses Steve a bottle of lube and he slicks up his fingers, gently probing at Bucky’s asshole. Bucky moans into Darcy’s cunt, which is the final straw. Darcy comes so hard; her world goes white as she screams their names. When she comes to, Bucky is slicking up his cock and Steve is doing the same. 

“You ready, doll?” Bucky asks, moving his cock to her entrance. She nods, and he slowly pushes into her, both of them groaning at the feel of it. When he bottoms out, he nods at Steve and Steve starts pushing into Bucky. Steve nearly sobs at the feel of Bucky and Bucky has to take deep breaths to not come immediately from all the stimulation he is feeling.

“Move, Steve!” Darcy cries, entwining her hands with each of them. Steve thrusts into Bucky, which causes him to thrust into her, and the resulting feeling makes all of their eyes roll back in their heads. The feel of Bucky inside of her is better than Darcy could have imagined and knowing that Steve is inside of him just makes it all the better.

“Darcy, Bucky!” Steve cries, and he slams home into Bucky, coming so hard he slumps over. This sets off Bucky, which in turn sets off Darcy, and the three of them come together. Steve pulls out of Bucky who then pulls out of Darcy. Darcy rolls out of bed, moving towards the washroom to get a couple clean washcloths. When she gets back, she nearly ‘awws’ at the sight on her bed. Steve is wrapped around Bucky, fast asleep and Bucky is smiling at him gently and stroking his hair. 

“He always fall asleep after sex?” Darcy asks, tossing Bucky a washcloth. 

Bucky nods, “Only after really good sex. How would you feel about making this a more permanent thing?” 

Darcy jerks in surprise. “I thought this was a one-and-done type deal.”

Bucky shrugs, “It was supposed to be, but while you were in there, Steve told me to ask you.”

“Well, I’d need to think about it. It’s a big change after all.” Bucky nods at her and she climbs into bed. “Gotta say though, if you two space-heaters are part of the package, I might say yes.” Bucky chuckles and the three fall asleep tangled up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes to watch. You can pry that headcanon out of my grubby little hands. Please feel free to offer up kink ideas, as I only have so many ready to go!


	10. 10: Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy shows Natasha a very special toy.

Darcy knows that dating an Avenger has its perils. Increased risk of kidnapping, higher levels of anxiety, et cetera, et cetera. Her and Nat are cuddling on the couch when Nat’s phone beeps and her face falls. Well, falls as much as she will allow it to fall. “I have a mission. I will be gone for a few days.” Natasha leans over and kisses Darcy on the cheek swiftly, jumping over the couch and heading out the door.

“Kay, babe. Be safe, don’t die, suffocate someone with your thighs for me,” Darcy says absentmindedly, nose buried in a book. Natasha smiles slightly and is gone. Darcy asks something ridiculous like that for every mission that Nat goes on as a way to ensure that she comes back. She requires photo evidence of her request, but it’s also a way to tell Nat that she cares for her without actually saying the words. A few hours pass and Darcy finishes her book and starts getting ready for bed. She is trying very hard not to think about where Nat is and what she’s doing. Just as she is pulling off her shirt and pants, her Skype rings. Checking who it is, Darcy smiles and answers the call, still shirtless.

"Hello, liybimaya," Natasha says, not looking at the camera.

Darcy pouts, "Babe, look at me. I gotta surprise for you." Natasha looks at the camera and sucks in a breath, her eyes widening.

"Liybimaya, you're so beautiful," Natasha says, her hand stretching towards the camera, "Wish I could touch you."

Darcy giggles and climbs onto her bed. "Well, you can't right now, but I can touch myself if you'd like..." She snakes a hand down to the line of her panties, smirking at Natasha’s hiss. Slipping her fingers underneath her panties, she gently traces the outside of her vagina.

“Darcy. Do not start something you do not want to finish,” Natasha growls, eyes blown wide with lust.

Darcy grins. “Oh, but I do want to finish, Nat. I want to finish so bad.” She pulls her hand out of her panties and pushes them down her legs, giving an extra little shimmy for Natasha’s viewing pleasure. With a soft sigh, she spreads her legs, exposing her shining pussy to the camera.

Natasha chokes out a groan, “Darcy, c’mon.”

Darcy slips a finger inside of herself, moaning at the feeling. “Aw c’mon babe, don’t ruin my fun. Just watch and enjoy, this is all for you.” Pumping her finger in and out, she moans and wiggles on the bed. Adding another finger raises the volume of her moans and Darcy raises her head to see Natasha watching her intently, one of her hands out of view.

Natasha groans and throws her head back, not a moment later turning it back towards the camera again. “Darcy, liybimaya, my beautiful princess, I do not deserve you.”

Darcy’s head whips up and she glares at Natasha. “Don’t you ever say that. You deserve everything I want to give you and more, Natasha Romanoff.” More determined now than ever to make this good for Natasha, Darcy adds another finger and sobs at the stretch.

“Put something in you, baby,” Natasha pants, her face growing pink.

Darcy grins and rolls over to her toy drawer, pulling out a special something she has been saving. It’s a black vibrating dildo, with red splashes all over it. Removing her fingers from herself, she slowly inserts the dildo and turns on the vibration to the lowest setting. “Natasha!” Darcy cries, pinching at her nipples and clit.

“Turn it up, liybimaya.” Natasha commands, the effect ruined by the breathlessness in her voice.

Darcy whines but obeys, and the dildo gets turned up to the middle setting. “Too much, too much!” Darcy cries, writhing around on the bed.

“All the way, baby. For me?” Natasha asks, her arm pumping more noticeably now.

Darcy turns the toy all the way up and screams, coming explosively and crying Natasha’s name throughout her orgasm. As she comes down, the toy causes some oversensitivity and she paws at it, dislodging it from her soaked cunt. Panting, she looks up at the camera and as soon as her eyes meet Natasha’s, Nat cries out and her whole body freezes up. Smirking, Darcy pulls on an oversized sweater and moves back in front of the camera. “Babe, you okay?”

Natasha’s head tilts towards her and she smiles, “We’re doing that again when I get back.”

Darcy nods in agreement, “Agreed, but since you aren’t back yet, go get some water and make sure that you call me tomorrow, yes?”

Natasha nods. “I will.”

Darcy smiles at her. “Don’t forget about that thigh suffocation I ordered!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this one was a little shorter than usual. Darcy/Natasha is not one of my preferred ships, so I wasn't as inspired. The next chapter involves Steve and a desk.


	11. 11: Teacher/Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy gets called to Professor Roger' office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates. It has been crazy busy with school and life, plus my ADHD has been acting up like crazy. I'm working on getting caught up by the end of the week and I only need one more kink for a Darcy/Natasha. Feel free to give suggestions!

When Darcy first registered for Art History 101, she was expecting her professor to be some ancient old fart who droned on and on about the depiction of men in ancient art. Instead, what she got was thirty-something incredibly attractive Professor Steven Rogers, who engaged the class in discussions about the way ancient and modern art depicted famous people and how that influences the way people see them. “Oof, I would let him bend me over his desk,” Darcy’s friend Alexia says, staring at Professor Rogers dreamily.

“Alex! He can probably hear you, you idiot!” Darcy hisses, blushing bright red at her friend’s statement.

“So, what?” Alexia scoffs, “As soon as it hits 4:00, he is no longer my teacher and I can have all the inappropriate fantasies I’d like about him. And believe me, him being my teacher hasn’t stopped me whatsoever.” She winks and Darcy giggles, shoving her mouth against her sleeve to muffle her laughter. 

So, sue her. Darcy has a tiny – read: massive – crush on her art history teacher, and she has resigned herself to pining from afar. The last few minutes of the class pass and Professor Rogers reminds them that their final exam is next week and ‘c’mon guys, don’t forget your names this time’ because yes, that actually happened on the last test. As Darcy and Alexia are packing their things, Professor Rogers says, “Ms. Lewis. See me in my office after class.” Darcy gulps and nods in his direction. 

“What do you think he wants?” Darcy whispers to Alexia as they leave.

“Hopefully to bend you over his desk,” Alexia whispers, and they both dissolve into giggles. The two girls walk across campus together, coming up with more and more outlandish theories on why Professor Rogers might want to see Darcy. 

“What do I do if he actually wants to fuck?” Darcy asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

“You fuck, duh,” Alexia says, laughing as the two girls walk up the few flights of stairs to get to Professor Rogers’ office.

“No, Alex, seriously.” Darcy’s voice betrays her worry and Alexia turns to her. 

“Look, Darce. You are both consenting adults, and he is no longer your teacher. Other than the final exam next week, there really isn’t much to say. If you want to and he offers, then I say go for it.” 

Darcy nods. “You’re right, Alex. Kay, this is him. See you soon?” Alexia nods and walks away. Darcy takes a deep breath and knocks on his office door.

“Come in!” Professor Roger’s voice makes Darcy’s knees wobble – just a little, mind – and she walks into his office.

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” He is facing away from her and looking out the window, his profile cutting a striking figure in the sunlight.

“Yes, Ms. Lewis. I happened to overhear you and your colleague at the end of my class today saying some rather inappropriate things about me and a piece of furniture in this office.” He raises an eyebrow.

“I can explain, sir,” Darcy protests, stopping as he holds up a hand.

“Please, call me Steve, Ms. Lewis. As you and your colleague have said, I stopped being your teacher when class ended today.” Darcy gulps, and he continues. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but I seem to have overheard your colleague saying that she wouldn’t mind if I bent her over my desk. Unfortunately for her, I am not one to engage in pointless endeavors.” Darcy nods, not sure where this is going. “What I am saying, Ms. Lewis, is that had it been you saying those things, I might be more amenable to – how did she put it? Right. Bending you over my desk and making you scream my name until you’re hoarse.”

Darcy chokes. “Are you saying that you want to fuck me, Steve?” Darcy does her best to inject a certain amount of sex into her voice and is rewarded with Steve’s pupils dilating. 

“That is the gist of it, Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy waves a hand in the air, “If I’m going to call you Steve, you’re going to call me Darcy.” He nods and Darcy smiles. “Well then. Let’s get this party started, hmm?” With that, Darcy gets up and sashays to the door, putting a little extra sway into her hips. Locking the door, she turns around and strips off her shirt, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

“Darcy,” Steve groans, his pants already visibly tenting.

“Ste-eve,” Darcy sing-songs, moving back towards him. “I believe there was some mention of bending me over your desk?” Steve pounces on her, pulling her mouth to his with bruising force. Darcy moans into his mouth, the sound muffled by the clattering of objects onto the floor. 

“Every goddamn week,” Steve says, “I was half-hard in my pants watching you chew on that godforsaken pencil.” He bends her over and pushes up her skirt. “The number of times I would ask a meaningless question and then tell the class to debate just so I could watch you…” Pushing one finger into her with surprising gentleness, he leans over her and pins her to the desk with his weight.

“Oh, Steve!” Darcy cries, only to be muffled with his hand over her mouth. 

“You hafta be quiet, Darcy,” Steve says, smirking, “There are people outside and my window is open.” A bolt of arousal shoots to Darcy’s core and her hips twitch. Steve laughs. “Like that, do you?” He adds another finger to her and pumps them in and out slowly. Darcy taps on his hand and he removes it from her mouth.

“Steve please I need more please dear God Steve please!” She babbles, only half aware of what she is saying. He adds another finger and her back arches, almost pushing her off the desk. Fingers scrabbling at the smooth wood of the desk, she muffles a cry in her elbow as his thumb finds her clit. “Steve I’m gonna-” Her world goes white and her core clenches, causing Steve to curse as he feels her around him. She sags onto the desk and absently notices Steve muttering into her ear.

“Doll, ya gotta tell me I can! Please, sweetheart.” His hips are thrusting against Darcy’s soaked cunt and she shoves back and gives a little nod, still out of it from her orgasm. Steve pulls his fingers out of her and fumbles open his zipper to pull his cock out. Petting her quickly to make sure she is still wet, he eases inside of her and the two of them groan in sync. 

“Unf, Steve! You feel so good!” Darcy sighs, rolling her hips onto him. He grunts and slowly starts thrusting into her. “You don’t gotta take it easy on me, babe, I won’t break,” Darcy says, reaching behind her to push a hand through his hair. He buries his head in her neck and starts thrusting in earnest. At that pace, Darcy doesn’t last too much longer and makes it through another orgasm before Steve gets close. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come, can I do it in you?” He pants out through his teeth, and Darcy nods.

“On the pill, clean, go ahead.” Steve’s rhythm stutters and a rush of warm liquid fills Darcy, triggering her third orgasm of the day. He grunts into her neck, still holding her to him. “Steve, babe. You gotta let me go, I can’t breathe very well down here.” He rolls off of her and she stands up, grimacing at the feel of come inside of her. 

Steve is immediately at her side, hands running up and down her arms. “You okay, Darcy?” 

Darcy nods and waves him away. “’M fine, Steve. Haven’t had this problem in a while, lucky I never leave home unprepared.” Digging around in her backpack, Darcy pulls out a plug and gently inserts it inside of her. “Used to hook up with my ex on campus all the time, and he had a thing for me keeping his stuff inside me. Never broke the habit, I suppose.” 

Now that they aren’t fucking, Steve is red and bashful. “Darcy do you- that is, if you’re available-” He shakes his head. “I would be amenable to making this happen more often. I’m not looking for anything serious, just some fun. No strings.” 

Darcy giggles. “Sure, Steve. I’ve got a class in two days in this building. Meet you here around two?” When he nods, Darcy laughs and kisses him on the cheek. She programs his number into her phone and hers into his and sashays out of his office, making sure to sway her hips. When she gets home that night, she takes a picture of the plug and sends it to his phone. 

_this thing just came out after four hours of being in me. ready for tomorrow yet? xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!Steve will always be one of my weaknesses.


	12. 12: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy feels buzzed.

“Oy! Secret Agent Man!” Darcy rushes through the busy SHIELD hallways, twisting around people to catch up to Coulson. 

“Agent Lewis. You know my title is Special Agent Coulson.” Phil Coulson doesn’t stop walking to look at her and why does that turn her on Darcy what the fuck. 

“Yeah, but that’s such a mouthful, I mean, I like a good mouthful as much as the next girl but come on.” Darcy babbles, barely keeping pace with the older man. 

“Agent Lewis, we will continue this conversation at a later date. I have a very important meeting to get to. Go play somewhere else.” With brutal efficiency, the man stops walking, shakes her hand and walks away. Darcy grins and bounces away, ducking into the ladies washroom. Opening her hand, she grins at the sight of the bright purple vibrator that Coulson had pressed into her hand. Pushing up her skirt and moving her panties to the side, she snaps a picture of the vibrator going into her and sends it to Coulson. Not ten seconds later, she jumps and moans softly as it starts buzzing inside of her.

“Fucking hell,” Darcy groans, then gives a little jump as it buzzes more insistently. Adjusting her panties and skirt, she walks out to the sinks. 

“Hey, Darcy!” Agent Monsen says, washing her hands at the sink. “Haven’t seen you in a while, how you been?” The two chit-chat idly for a few minutes, going their separate ways as they leave the washroom. Darcy stifles a moan as she walks past a group of junior agents, noses buried in their briefing packets. 

“Agent Lewis!” Darcy turns and sees her protégé running toward her. 

“Hey, kid,” Darcy says stiffly, “What’s the haps?” 

Wide-eyed, the kid – because that’s what he is, a kid – tentatively holds out a piece of paper to her. “I gotta get a senior agent to sign off on this form for me saying that I completed my gun training and am now licensed and certified to hold a firearm.” 

Darcy takes the form and raises an eyebrow, “Well, did you complete your gun training?” He nods. “You want to carry a firearm, Jake?” 

Jake bites his lip and then shakes his head slowly. “It’s not that I don’t wanna, it’s just that-”

“You don’t wanna,” Darcy finishes, skimming over the form. 

“I can get over it, Agent Lewis, I just gotta get used to it first.” He says, determined. Darcy twitches as the vibrator makes itself known. 

“Tell you what, kid. I’ll sign this, but you go see FitzSimmons in R & D, and tell them I sent you for the new pilot program they’re working on. They’ll explain, shoo.” Darcy signs her name with a flourish and shoos away the younger agent. He thanks her and races down the hallway, almost smacking into three agents and a wall. Shaking her head and smirking, Darcy continues down the hallway, flushing slightly.

“Agent Lewis.”   
Darcy raises an eyebrow at Phil, somehow keeping a straight face. “Thought you had a meeting, Special Agent Coulson.” 

“It went quickly. May I see you in my office?” Darcy follows the older man to his office three floors up, suffering – not really, this vibrator is hitting all the right buttons – through the elevator ride and subsequent ride to his office. “Are you alright, Agent Lewis? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

Darcy waves a hand, “Oh I’m fine, practically buzzing with energy.” She grins at him and plops herself into a chair. The buzzing intensifies, and she squirms in her seat, catching Phil’s eye.

“Comfortable?” He asks, the bastard. 

Darcy nods, “Oh yeah. Couldn’t be comfier.”

“Good,” Phil steeples his hands over his desk. “We have things to discuss.” Phil starts talking about budgets and equipment costs and Darcy doesn’t mean to zone out, really, she doesn’t but the vibrator is hitting the right buttons more and more insistently and she is practically going cross-eyed with pleasure. Before she knows it, she is panting and squirming noticeably on the chair. “Agent Lewis.” Phil’s voice cuts like a whip through her lust-addled haze and she snaps to attention. 

“Sorry sir, maybe I’m not alright after all. Must be the weather.” Darcy grits out, holding in her moans. 

“Do you need to go home, Agent?” Phil asks. 

Darcy shakes her head, then says, “Just need to eat some watermelon, is all.” Phil’s face softens and he moves around his desk to her.

“Are you okay, Darcy? Do you want to stop?” He pulls her into his arms and cradles her gently.

“Just need more,” Darcy pants out, unabashedly moving his hand down to her panties. His hand barely brushes her clit and Darcy squeaks, holding in a howl. She writhes in silence, gripping Phil’s hand with a strength that would put even Thor to shame. When she can see again, she sits up straight and combs her fingers through her hair, panting hard. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Phil asks, holding her hands. 

Darcy shoots him a wink and some finger guns, “Maybe just keep it on the lowest setting for a bit, kay? Then feel free to up the ante when you want to,” She lets go of his hand and he moves back to his chair on the other side of the desk.

“Very well, Agent Lewis,” Phil says, folding his hands over his desk again. “Shall we continue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost caught up. Hopefully. Let me know if you enjoyed! Next one is a Darcy/Tony and is coming right away!


	13. 13: Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy loves candles, and then Tony discovers so does he.

Darcy loves candles. Like, loves candles as in goes to Bath and Bodyworks at least once a week and is known by name to everyone who works there, loves candles. But it was still a surprise to her when she discovered that she could have sex and candles. At the same time. “You sure about this, Double D?” Tony asks, holding a candle above her. 

“Yesss,” Darcy hisses, tugging at her bonds. 

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going. What’s the safe word?”

“Automobile. Now go!” 

Tony smirks at her. “Impatient, are we?” Darcy hisses at him again, unable to vocalize her frustration. “Alright, I’m going.” He tips the candle slightly and a single drop of wax falls from it, mesmerizing Darcy. She watches it fall and land on her tit, and a split second later the feeling hits her. 

“Tony!” Darcy arches up off the bed, crying out Tony’s name. He does it again, this time on her stomach, and she chokes out a broken “To-ny!” making his eyes blow wide with lust. 

“Keep going?” He asks, and she nods frantically.

“Tony, please I can’t – you have to do it again – I need it, Tony please!” Darcy babbles, screaming when he manages to land three in quick succession directly onto her nipple. With a wordless cry, Darcy comes all over the bed, twitching when Tony drops more wax on her to prolong her orgasm. 

“That,” Tony says, eyes wide, “was the hottest thing I have seen in a long while. And I’ve seen some things.” 

Darcy laughs weakly, pulling at her bonds. “Gimme a minute, and then it’s your turn, stud.” Tony gulps, suddenly rock-hard in his pants. He quickly releases her from her ties, kisses her soundly and then hands her the candle. Darcy brushes the cooled wax off of her and closes the cuffs onto Tony’s wrists. “Safeword?”

“Rutabaga,” Tony says, watching the candle flame dance.

“Good boy,” Darcy purrs, watching as Tony’s cock jumps and he shivers. Without warning, Darcy tilts the candle and a drop of wax lands on Tony’s thigh. He hisses at the sensation and his cock twitches again. “Again?” Tony nods slowly and Darcy makes another drop fall directly into the patch of hair above his cock. His hips lurch and he cries out wordlessly. 

“Baby, please, I didn’t know this would work for me, please baby do it again!” Tony begs, shouting when the next drop of wax lands directly on his cock, sliding down it and leaving a deliciously warm trail of heat. He yanks at his ties and begs Darcy to keep going, his voice rising in pitch until Darcy does it again, three times. He screams, his voice breaking off mid-scream, and comes untouched, writhing no the bed. 

Darcy watches, mouth open in shock. “That was unexpected,” She says, eyes twinkling.

“Darcy, if you don’t let me out of these ties right now so I can fuck you senseless, I swear I will – I will-” Tony struggles to find a threat strong enough to articulate his feelings and Darcy laughs.

“Alright, Tony! Take a breath.” She puts down the candle and unties him, squeaking when he pounces on her and kisses her breath away. 

He kisses down her body eagerly, “Your… skin tastes… like chocolate…” He says, between kisses and Darcy starts laughing. “What?” Tony says, disgruntled. Darcy laughs harder and shows him the label of the candle. Tony starts laughing as well, “You’re telling me we just used a chocolate smelling candle to bring each other to orgasm? Well, I’m never going to be able to eat chocolate without getting hard again.” The two collapse into giggles, unable to stop as one keeps catching the other’s eye and sending them off into fresh peals of laughter again. “I’m going to buy Bath and Bodyworks,” Tony wheezes, sending them both off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! Next one is a doctor kink. Any guesses as to whom Darcy will be sharing that with?"


	14. 14: Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy has a checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen them yet, there are two other chapters I uploaded today! Check them out!

It’s not like Darcy got into a relationship with Bruce specifically because he was a doctor. Sure, it didn’t hurt that the man had seven PhD’s, not to mention how good he looks in a lab coat. But Darcy liked the way he always spoke calmly, but never hesitated to share his opinions. Darcy knows that sometimes he turns into a giant green ball of rage, but that has never scared her. Darcy knows that both Bruce and Hulk would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. “Ms. Lewis? I’m ready for you?” Darcy is snapped out of her thoughts when Bruce opens the door to his lab, smiling softly. 

“Heya, Doc. How’s life been treating you?” Darcy hops off her chair and makes her way into his lab, talking incessantly. She climbs onto the exam table and grins at Bruce. “All ready for my checkup, Doc.”

Bruce smiles indulgently at her, then snaps on some latex gloves. Darcy clenches her legs together at the sound, her breathing coming a bit faster. “Alright, Ms. Lewis. If you wouldn’t mind putting on this hospital gown for me.” He pulls a sheet around the table to give her some semblance of privacy. Darcy keeps up a stream of chatter while she changes, sticking her head around the sheet when she’s done. “Hey, Doc? This gown seems a little small for me, you got a bigger one?” Bruce pulls the sheet back and looks at her. The gown won’t button in the back due to her breasts and it just barely comes up to her mid-thigh. If she sits down in it, her cunt will be completely exposed. And they both know it.

“Sorry, Ms. Lewis. That’s the biggest size we have. Budget cuts.” He shrugs apologetically and Darcy’s eyes narrow before she decides to play along.

“Sure, Doc. I get it,” she shrugs, “What can you do? Mind helping me up onto the table? It’s a little high.” She turns around and moves towards the table, knowing her ass is out and giving it a little wiggle. She hears the barely audible intake of breath from behind her and grins. Turning around to face Bruce, she crosses her arms – knowing very well what that does to the girls – and raises an eyebrow at him. “You gonna help me up, Doc, or what?” He moves towards her hesitantly and offers his arm and she pulls him close to her. “Doc, you’re gonna have to lift me up on the table, or I won’t be able to get up.” His intake of breath is louder this time and Darcy has a hard time holding in her laugh. He gently wraps his arms around her and Darcy pulls them tighter, making sure to get in a good wiggle or two as he lifts her onto the table. “Thanks, Doc.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Ms. Lewis. First up is the breast exam.” Darcy nods and pulls down her gown abruptly, causing Bruce to turn bright red. 

“Geez, Doc. You’d think I’m a brand-new patient the way you just turned red. I’ve been seeing you for almost three years now, remember? It’s nothing you haven’t seen

before.” Darcy makes sure her voice is calming, knowing Bruce is probably thinking too much.   
That seems to snap him out of it, and he clears his throat and straightens his coat. “Of course, Ms. Lewis. I’m sorry for my unprofessionalism.” Darcy waves her hand and shimmies her boobs.

“C’mon Doc, times a-wastin’!” This startles a chuckle out of Bruce and he adjusts his gloves. He delves into an explanation about what he is going to be doing, but after the first touch of his latex-covered hands on Darcy’s breasts, she is focusing very hard on not moaning and writhing and begging all over the examination table. When she was in college, Darcy discovered that her breasts are extremely sensitive, to the point where she can come from just someone playing with them, and so Bruce ‘examining’ them is very distracting. And Bruce knows this. Darcy absently notes that someone is moaning softly, and then realizes with a start that it is her! 

“Ms. Lewis, are you alright? I can stop at any time,” Bruce says, the smugness apparent in his eyes. 

“Nah Doc, I’m – _oh_ – I’m good, just a little sensitive. Besides, I gotta – _motherfucker_ – finish my examination, right?”

“It would be best for your health to finish, yes,” Bruce says, eyes twinkling at his little joke. “Next would be the vaginal exam. Please put your feet into the stirrups and relax.” Darcy does as she’s told, still worked up from the ‘breast exam’. She can feel her cunt clenching onto nothing and a small click startles her. “It’s just lubrication, Ms. Lewis. Makes the exam easier.” Bruce says, hidden by her spread legs. A finger traces her labia, startling a moan out of her. 

“Come on, Bruce.” Darcy gasps, struggling to keep her feet in the stirrups. 

“Alright, Darcy,” Bruce says, inserting two fingers into her and crooking them upwards. Darcy screams and her back arches up off the table as she comes. “Bruce Bruce so good to me oh please don’t stop dear god Bruce!” Darcy slumps back onto the table, panting and raises her head to look Bruce in the eye. The eye contact seems to be his undoing as a flash of green appears in his eyes and he tosses his head back, baring his neck to her. Unlike Darcy, Bruce makes no noise when he comes. 

Bruce removes his hand from his pants and comes around to Darcy’s head. He leans down and gives her a small kiss, smiling at her when he pulls back. “Same time next month, Ms. Lewis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was probably a mutual kink.


	15. 15: Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy gets lifted.

Darcy has a thing for muscles. So, living in the Avengers Complex is simultaneously the best and the worst thing to ever happen to her. “Stupid gods, super-soldiers, and ridiculously attractive archers,” Darcy grumbles, stomping up to her room, “I need some good quality time with my vibrator after what I was forced to sit through today.” Darcy feels dampness pool in her panties just thinking about it and groans. “That’s not a sign at all, nope.” Closing her bedroom door carefully behind her, she turns around and yelps, jumping a foot into the air. “Jesus, Thor! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom sitting in the dark?”

“I wish to bed you, Darcy,” Thor says bluntly. Darcy’s jaw drops open. “Did I break you?” Thor wonders, a joking smirk on his face.

“No Thor, but I just thought you were into Jane?” Darcy asks, biting her lip.

Thor shakes his head. “I respect Jane as a scientist but that is all. We are far too incompatible for it to be anything more. Thus, my wish to bed you. You have always treated me with the respect befitting divine alien royalty, and I believe you would make a good partner.” Darcy snorts. Then giggles. Then breaks out into full-on hysterical laughter. “Are you sure I did not break you?” Thor asks, a slightly worried look appearing on his face.

Darcy waves her hand, catching her breath. “No, not at all. Please, man. Sex me all the way up. Warning though, I have a severe muscle kink and so you should probably take your shirt off and carry me around and use your strength when you’re fucking me.” Thor grins and actually rips his shirt in half to take it off, and Darcy’s mouth waters. “Y-yeah. Exactly like – like that.” With a smile on his face, Thor strides over to her and picks her up with one hand holy shit. With the other, he pulls down the zipper on her dress and throws it across the room. He pulls off her bra and panties and tosses her down on the bed.

“Is that to your liking, Darcy?” Thor asks, pulling off his pants and slowly revealing every. Glorious. Inch. Of. Him. Darcy nods, speechless and Thor laughs as he rolls on a condom. “I believe this is the first time since I have known you that you have ever been speechless.” Darcy nods again, still staring. 

“Gimme,” Darcy makes grabby hands at Thor and he obliges her, crawling towards her. He picks her up and sets vagina directly over his mouth, then sets to licking and sucking and _ohmygod he is nibbling_ with no warning whatsoever. Darcy yelps and then moans loudly. “Thor oh my god how are you so good at this fuck yes yes yes!” Darcy comes with a scream, and before she is even finished Thor puts his hands around her waist and sets her down on his cock. Darcy screams and comes again. 

“Darcy, you fit me perfectly,” Thor groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“That’s great, dude, but maybe gimme a minute here? Just came so hard I saw stars – twice – so I need a moment,” Darcy says weakly, trying to catch her breath.   
Thor growls but nods in agreement, and they sit in – relative – silence for a minute.

Then Darcy starts squirming on Thor’s cock and he groans. “May I move now?” He grits out and Darcy nods. “Let me do all the work,” He says, then he picks her up and drops her down onto his cock again. Darcy moans at the blatant use of his strength and struggles to keep her eyes open so she can watch his glorious muscles at work. Seeing them ripple as he picks her up and drops her brings on a fresh wave of arousal, and Darcy screams his name as she comes for the third time that night. Feeling her clench and flutter around him makes Thor come with a shout of Darcy’s name. Darcy collapses onto him and he lifts her off him, shushing her when she groans. “Just removing the condom, Darcy. I shall be back in a moment.” Darcy grumbles something unintelligible and rolls over, still naked. When Thor returns, Darcy is fast asleep, and the god laughs. He climbs into bed next to her, wraps her up in his arms and pulls the blanket over them. 

Darcy rolls over in her sleep and mumbles, “Thor…” 

The god smiles. “I’m here, Darcy.”


	16. 16: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil likes the colour pink.

Phil likes spanking Darcy. She always takes it so beautifully and he loves seeing the pink of her ass with his handprints on it. Now, no one who knows him would say he is a possessive man. But it gives some deep dark part of him a perverse pleasure when he sees her wince as she sits down or if she brushes up against something too hard. Catching his eye across the conference room, Darcy winks and gingerly sits down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, her cheeks turning a pretty pink as she does. Phil is sure they match her bottom cheeks and his mouth twitches upwards before he smoothes out his expression. “Alright, let’s get this meeting started,” he says, somehow managing to tear his eyes away from her pinkening cheeks. The meeting runs on for a while, and after it’s done as he is packing up his papers, Darcy comes up to him and bumps him with her hip.

“Heya, Secret Agent Man. Last night was fun. Wanna do it again sometime?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him and he lets out a small snicker. 

Making a show out of it, he pretends to be debating it, only stopping when she bumps him with her hip again. “Fine, fine. Let’s do it again in a few days, give you some time to heal first.”

She pouts, “Aw c’mon, I don’t need that much time.”

“No, Darcy,” He shakes his head and looks her in the eye, “I like what we do together, and I don’t want to risk it by hurting you. Permanently.” She pouts again, and he rolls his eyes. “Two days, Darcy. Then we can do it again.” Darcy nods and flounces out of the room, wiggling her ass at him as she leaves. Phil rolls his eyes and prepares for the next few days. They pass by in a blur of meetings and debriefs, and by the time their scheduled time comes around, Phil is so tense he could probably break a slab of concrete on his knots. 

“Geesh, Phil. So tense,” Darcy says, coming up behind him and placing her hands on his back. As she pushes down and massages out his knots, he moans, slumping into her capable hands. Darcy giggles and massages him for a bit, and then her fingers turn playful and she starts to tickle him. When she pokes him in a sensitive spot, he does not yelp, thank you very much. He gives a manly shout and grabs her, bringing her around to his front where he can see her. “Oopsie, did I hit a sensitive spot? You gonna punish me, hmmm?” She wiggles her eyebrows and he laughs, some tension dropping from his frame.

“If that’s what you want, Darcy,” He says, his hands moving down her back. She shivers and nods. “Pull your dress up and get over my knee,” He says, barely managing to sound stern. Darcy whimpers and pulls up her dress, exposing her panty-covered ass. Phil raises an eyebrow and she shimmies them off, still holding her dress up to her chest. She climbs onto his knee, stomach facing the ground. “What’s your safeword?”

“Fruit punch,” Darcy whines.

“You’re going to count them for me and if you miss one, we are going to start over again, understood?” Darcy nods furiously. He rubs her ass slowly, enjoying the way Darcy relaxes into his hand. 

_Smack._ “One.” Darcy yelps, arching her back. Phil soothes the area before raising his hand again.

 _Smack._ “Two!” Darcy moans, pushing her ass towards his hand. Phil can feel her pussy dripping onto his pants, and he gently pushes her ass back down. 

“Such a dirty little girl, already dripping onto my pants.” _Smack._ “I think that adds another few spanks onto your total, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Three! Fuck yes, Phil please!” Darcy cries, practically gushing onto his pants and leaving a stain. Phil rains down a flurry of smacks, making it all the way to twenty before Darcy comes onto his pants, and then to thirty-seven before she safewords out. Darcy twitches on his lap, smiling dopily and petting his pants gently. “C’mon, Phil,” she slurs, “Gimme your pretty cock. Don’t I deserve it? Didn’t I do a good job?” 

Phil smiles indulgently and carries her over to the bed. Shucking off his pants, he climbs up the bed and plants a kiss right on Darcy’s bright red ass, causing her to hiss in indignation. Kneeling over her, he takes his cock in hand. Darcy gives her ass a little wiggle and Phil groans as he watches the abused flesh move. With a grunt, he comes onto her ass, smiling at her hiss of pain as his come touches the still sensitive skin. “That’s my girl,” he says.


	17. 17: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy is on her phone at work.

Darcy sits at the conference table going over the plans for the Maria Stark Foundation Gala, phone at her ear. “Do you think we should up security? I mean, obviously everyone is going to be wearing some form of armour, but there are still civilians in the mix…” She trails off, smiling at the near-silent moans coming through her phone.

“Darcy, please!” Clint chokes off.

“Hands off,” Darcy says with a grin, eyes roaming over the plans. “Up security? Yes or no?”

“I hate you,” Clint grunts, “Yes to more security, and remind Tony to bring his new watch.”

Darcy nods, making the adjustment. “No, you don’t. This was your idea, remember?” She listens to Clint’s moans through the phone, hearing his voice hitch. “Hands off.”

“Aw, Darcy, no,” Clint groans, but she hears the sound of skin on skin stop.

“You gonna be on air detail?” Darcy asks, moving two Legionnaires to the other side of the ballroom.

“Nah, I’m off that night. Phil put Katie on it,” Clint says.

“Kay,” Darcy responds, “You close?” Clint only moans in response and Darcy grins. “Hands off.”

Clint growls at her, “This is torture.”

“But the good kind, right? You can always safeword out, Clint. I won’t be mad.” Darcy says, giving him her full attention.

“Naw, Darcy. I want this, I just didn’t realize it would be this hard. Pun intended.”

Darcy smiles again, “Good boy, baby.” Hearing Clint’s breath hitch, she continues with the praise. “Such a good boy, doing this for me, aren’t you? Makin’ me so happy, baby,” She hears his moans heighten and smiles when he tells her he is close. “Makes me so happy to know that you’re listening to my rules, baby. Makes me glad to know you’re so good for me, even when I’m not there.”  Clint cries out and Darcy hears a thud as the phone falls onto the floor. “Baby? You good?” Darcy asks worriedly.

“Yeah. I’m good. Real tired, though.” Clint yawns and Darcy can hear his eyelids drooping.

“Well, get some water and go to sleep, baby. I’ll be home in a few hours, kay?” Darcy says softly, smiling at Clint’s grunt of acknowledgment. The phone beeps and Darcy gets back to the plans, groaning when she sees how Tony has stationed the tables.


	18. 18: Body Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy and Steve confess their love.

Darcy lay on her stomach on her and Steve’s bed. “Babe, you almost ready?” She calls, “Getting a little cold over here.”

“Sorry, Darce,” Steve says, rushing into the bedroom. “I had to grab my paints and brushes and stuff.”

“You know, when you said get naked and lay on the bed, I was expecting something completely different,” Darcy says with a smirk, head turned so she can see Steve.

Steve grins sheepishly. “Well, I thought it would be fun to combine the two things I love most; you and art.”

Darcy turns around and grins. “Aw, Stevie, you love me? Such a sweetie!” She coos, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing slightly. Steve turns bright red and bats her hands away.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” He grumbles, pushing Darcy back onto her stomach.

“I know,” Darcy says, “That’s why I do it.” She winks at him and he barks out a laugh. “Now c’mon stud, paint me like one of your French girls. Or paint one of your French girls on me. That’s how that saying goes, right?” Steve chuckles again and starts to paint her back. “Holy shit, babe! Warn a girl, your paint is freezing!”

“Sorry, baby,” Steve says, not sounding very sorry at all. Darcy grunts into the pillow and focuses on the feeling of paint being spread over her skin. Steve paints in silence for a while and eventually, Darcy dozes off, snoring. “I knew you would fall asleep,” Steve says softly, smiling down at Darcy. “I’m glad you let me do this. It was something I always wanted to do with the person I loved one day, and now that Peggy’s gone… Well. Even back during the war, it’s not like we could sneak away to do something like this. I promised her that I would do this for her when we got back from the war, but then the ice happened. And then she was married with kids, so like I said, we never really got the chance to just be together.” Steve continues to talk soothingly to Darcy, chuckling softly at her little snorts. After about an hour, he finishes his painting and Darcy wakes up.

“So, did you just paint an arrow on me that points down?” Darcy yawns and sits up, twisting to try and see her back.

“It was a little more complicated than that,” Steve laughs, carrying her to the washroom and putting her in front of the mirror.

Her eyes widen, and her hands fly to her mouth. “Holy fuck, baby. This… this is gorgeous.”

Steve blushes and rubs a hand over his neck, “It’s nothing, really-”

Darcy whirls around and jabs a finger at him. “Don’t you do that, Steven Grant Rogers. Don’t you put your work down. You are a fantastic artist and I stand by my statement that you should have entered your work into those contests last year. Your art is just one the many, _many_ amazing things about you, and I dare you to try and find one other person who disagrees.” Steve stares at her, wide-eyed, then yanks her into a searing kiss.

“I forget how much I love you sometimes, and then you go and do something like that,” Steve groans, sweeping her off her feet and bringing her back to the bed.

Darcy cups his face in her hands. “I could never forget how much I love you, Steven Grant Rogers. To the moon and back.” Unshed tears fill Steve’s eyes and Darcy pulls him to her. He shucks off his pants and sheathes himself inside of her with one smooth thrust. Darcy cries out at the burn and Steve stills, panting. “Dammit, move Steve! You can’t just do that and then freeze!” Darcy growls at him and he grins. Setting a punishing pace, he slams back into her.

“Darcy, I love you so goddamn much. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been around after I got out of the ice. Things would have been a lot worse.” His hand moves down to her clit and gently rubs at it, causing Darcy to scream out his name as she comes. His thrusts stutter in their rhythm and Steve comes too, hoarsely calling out Darcy’s name.

“I love you, Steven Grant Rogers. And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am just now realizing that there is actually a Kinktober list with prompts. I am slightly embarrassed. But, I'm just gonna keep going with my list, cuz I like it better anyway. Next one involves Bucky!


	19. 19: Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy burns garlic bread.

Bucky grimaced as he rolled his shoulder. He knows Hydra didn’t design the damn arm with comfort in mind, but couldn’t they have at least used a lighter material? Fuckers. “Hey, Darce?” He calls, cutting through the clatter in the kitchen.

“Yeah? What’s up, babe?” He hears Darcy say.

“Want to give me one of your patented massages after dinner? My shoulder is acting up again.”

Darcy pokes her head out of the kitchen. “Yeah babe, sure. Not sure why you think my massages are so great, they’re not really any good,” she says, winking at him.

Bucky rolls his eyes and smirks. “I dunno, doll. Maybe it has something to do with the way that nearly all of your massages end in mind-blowing sex? But that’s like, only a possibility.” He grunts as Darcy throws herself at him, landing in his lap and pulling his mouth to hers.

“Shush and kiss me, you human-shaped pile of snark,” Darcy says, breathing heavily. They kiss for a while and then the smell of burning food grabs Bucky’s attention.

“Darling, you know how much I love kissing you,” Bucky says, “But weren’t you cooking something?” Darcy flies off his lap, cursing, and rushes into the kitchen.

“James Buchanan Barnes, how dare you make me ruin my famous garlic bread!” Darcy cries and Bucky races into the kitchen.

“Not the garlic bread!” He cries, falling to his knees. Darcy looks at him disapprovingly, hands on her hips. “C’mon doll, it can’t be that bad,” Bucky tries, wincing when Darcy drops a tray carrying a blackened crust on it. “Okay, maybe it is that bad…” He says, smiling sheepishly.

Darcy crosses her arms. “I think it’s time for you to give me a massage, Bucky-Bear.” Bucky grimaces at the name and nods, resigning himself to his fate. The two quickly eat their dinner and then head into the bedroom. Darcy pulls off her shirt and bra and flops onto the bed. “C’mon, Bucky-Bear, I’m falling asleep over here!”

Bucky snaps out of the daze he fell into when Darcy removes her shirt, climbs up onto the bed and straddles her. He cracks his knuckles – on his flesh hand, anyway – and starts to rub Darcy’s shoulders, putting a good amount of pressure in his hands. Darcy moans, pushing back into his hands. “Good, doll?” He asks. She nods, eyes closed in bliss.

“More on my right shoulder, babe. I carried a lot of coffee for Jane today and my body is not thanking me,” Darcy says, muffled into the pillow. Bucky follows her direction and if his hands happen to graze the side of Darcy’s breasts on his way to her shoulder, well, that’s no one’s business but theirs. Moving his way down her back, he ends up at her hips and he pulls off her pants and underwear, so she is fully naked underneath him.

“You mind me going further down, darlin’?” Bucky checks with Darcy, receiving only a groan in response. Her arm comes up and flaps at him. “I’ll take that as a yes, sweetheart,” Bucky grins, moving down to the back of her thighs. Darcy wiggles her behind at him impatiently and he smirks, avoiding it completely.

“Don’t be mean – ugh,” Darcy groans as his fingers dig into a particularly hard knot on her calf, trailing off into a moan as he moves back up and gently traces the cleft of her bottom. Ignoring his hardening length, Bucky flips Darcy over and starts to massage her breasts. Her eyes fly open and she stares at him.

He raises an eyebrow. “What, like you weren’t hoping we could end up here?” He says, grinning at her. “I bet I could make you come from just this, hmm baby?” She wriggles on the bed but he has trapped her underneath him.

“D-don’t tease, James,” She says breathlessly, eyes wide.

He holds up a hand, face solemn. “I would never. Scout’s honour.” He starts massaging her breasts again, tweaking her nipples and coaxing moans and sighs out of her. As her beautiful porcelain skin starts to turn pink, then red, he redoubles his efforts and puts every dirty trick he knows to good use.

She calls out his name, thighs clenching underneath him. “Bucky!” As she comes, Bucky sits back on his haunches and admires his work. When she comes to, Darcy looks at him with a wicked grin on her face and says, “Your turn.”


	20. 20: Airplane Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy and Natasha are on a plane, bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted 19 and 20 in quick succession! If you haven't read 19: Massage yet, go do so!

Darcy grinned as she walked into the airplane bathroom. With barely enough room to stand, she wondered how Nat was going to fit. Not a few seconds after that, Natasha slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Pulling her into a kiss, Darcy grinned. “How we gonna do this?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“I was thinking standing up,” Nat deadpanned, causing a laugh to bark out of Darcy’s throat. Natasha presses in close to Darcy, worming a hand into her panties. Darcy chokes off a moan. “You’ve gotta be quiet, milaya. Don’t want people to know what we’re doing in here, do we?” She nibbles at Darcy’s ear and Darcy slaps a hand over her own mouth. The angle of Natasha’s hand is doing wondrous things to Darcy’s insides and her eyes nearly roll back in her head.

“Natasha…” The woman in question swallows Darcy’s moan, kissing the smaller brunette thoroughly. Her other hand fondles Darcy’s breasts through her shirt and Darcy moans into her mouth again, louder this time. The redhead scissors her fingers inside Darcy and Darcy nearly collapses with pleasure. With a muffled shout, Darcy comes onto Natasha’s hand and her knees buckle.

“I told you to be quiet, milaya,” Natasha says sternly, “When will you ever listen to me?” She brings her hand up to her mouth and licks Darcy’s juices off, maintaining eye contact all the while. Darcy’s knees buckle again and Natasha holds her up. She gives her a quick kiss on the mouth and a wink. “Wait a few minutes after I leave, milaya. Then come to join me back at our seats.” Natasha kisses her again and slips out of the bathroom, leaving Darcy dazed and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but I'm trying to get caught up and I still have six more to write if I want to be caught up by today! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	21. 21: Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy likes Tony's Bugatti a lot more than she thought she would.

Darcy didn’t know what it was about Tony and putting things in her vagina that weren’t supposed to be there. Sure, there was the occasional vibrator or dildo, but mostly Tony liked seeing things like a hairbrush or a wrench. And Darcy normally didn’t mind indulging his fantasies, so long as she got something out of it. But this… “Tony, isn’t this going a little far? I mean, really?”

“Aw c’mon, babe. Don’t tell me you’re scared?” Tony says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not scared,” Darcy says hesitantly, “Just… cautious.” She watches as Tony flips the gear shift between his fingers. “Which car did you say that was from?”

Tony grins. “The Bugatti. We’ve already fucked in every seat of it, plus the trunk. So, I thought this could add to those memories.” Darcy bites her lip, examining the shift. It has a series of bulges on the handle that would stretch her pussy to the limit and her soaking wet pussy throbs just thinking about it. “Yes or no?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

Darcy gulps. “Yes. One hundred percent yes.” She lays back on the bed and spreads her legs, exposing her pretty pink cunt to Tony’s eyes. She notices that Tony’s cock is hard and red, but she knows he will ignore it until she’s done.

“Such a pretty cunt, all for me, hmm baby girl?” Tony says as he grabs the lube from the bedside table. Darcy feels herself clench and moans softly at the way Tony’s eyes zero in on her pussy.

“C’mon Tony, stick it in me already!” Darcy cries, wiggling a little. Tony applies the lube to the gearshift and nudges it against her pussy lips. As he slowly pushes it in, her cunt stretches around the first knob of the shift. Darcy cries out at the feeling.

“Such a good girl, stretching for me,” Tony says, eyes glued to her cunt. He pushes in the shift a little more, stretching her pussy around the second bulge. His other hand starts playing with her clit and Darcy cries out louder this time. The third and final bulge pops into Darcy’s pussy with an obscene _squelch_ and Tony moans at the sound, nearly drowning out Darcy’s scream as she comes. He fucks her with the gear shift through her orgasm, slowly drawing it out as she comes down.

“Tony, oh god, please, don’t stop!” Darcy cries, writhing with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Not a chance, baby girl,” Tony growls, slamming his cock into her abused cunt. With a howl, Darcy comes again, clenching around Tony’s cock. He slams into her pussy a few more times, coming into her with a yell. Breathing hard, he rolls off of her with a groan.

“We should put things in me more often,” Darcy sighs, smiling dopily, “It’s a lot more fun than I thought it would be.”

“Oh man, am I ever glad I found you.?” Tony says, brushing a piece of hair off her face.

“I know, Tones. You tell me every time we do this.” Darcy smiles at him. “Blow it up?” She holds out her fist for him and he bumps it with his. They both make explosion noises with their mouths, laughing.


	22. 22: Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy goes to a party, and Phil is shy.

“Yes, Tony. I am going to the masquerade ball that you are holding tonight and invited me to this morning.” Darcy rolls her eyes, making Jane laugh as she eavesdrops on their conversation.

“Don’t worry about your costume or anything, Double D. I got you covered. It’ll be delivered real soon.” Tony blabbers on for a few minutes and Darcy doodles in her notebook.

“Yeah, Tony. I got it,” Darcy says, “You got my costume, all I have to do is show up. Are we done now?”

“Yeah, Double D, we’re done. See you tonight.” Tony hangs up without waiting for Darcy’s goodbye and Darcy rolls her eyes. Again. Jane stifles her giggles with a hand over her mouth.

“That man. Honestly,” Darcy complains. “It’s like he has no concept of others people’s lives.” Jane just looks at her. “Okay, yeah, fine. You’re right, he probably doesn’t.” Darcy waves a hand at Jane, snapping to attention when someone knocks on her door. Darcy goes to answer it to see someone in a tux on the other side.

“Ma’am? Mr. Stark gave me this to give to you.” He hands her a garment bag, bows slightly, then walks away.

“What the fuck?” Darcy says, holding the garment bag in shock.

“Open it, open it!” Jane squeals, clapping her hands.

“Alright, alright,” Darcy grumbles, opening the bag. Her jaw drops at the dress inside. “I guess Tony thought I would make a good peacock? That is what this is supposed to be, right?” Darcy watches Jane examine it, then the scientist nods.

“It is supposed to be a peacock. Darcy, you have to wear this tonight. It’s gorgeous!” Jane cries, shoving the bag at her. Darcy waves her hand in acquiescence and goes into her bedroom to change. She comes out in the dress and Jane gasps. “Darcy, you look incredible!” Darcy changes back out of the dress and the two women spend the next couple hours gossiping and doing each other’s makeup.

“C’mon Jane. Time to get changed. You’re a butterfly, right?” Darcy asks Jane through the open door. The two women quickly get changed and put on their masks to head to the masquerade. When they get there, Jane splits off to go find Thor and Darcy heads to the bar.

“Ms. Lewis. You look stunning.” A familiar voice startles Darcy.

“Agent Agent,” Darcy says, tipping her glass to him. The man is wearing a simple black tuxedo, paired with a black mask lined with white threading around the edges. “I didn’t think you graced these events with your presence.”

“Normally, you would be correct.” Agent Coulson looks out on the rows with a cool expression. “But I needed to speak to Stark about some funding for a charity we both donate to. I’ve done that, so now I’m just… Well, enjoying the free liquor.”

“I didn’t want to come to this thing either, but Tony gave me this beautiful dress and mask, and I kind of have a thing for handsome men in masks. So, I thought I would try my luck at this party.” Darcy finishes off her drink. “But I don’t seem to be having any luck, so I’m just gonna go home and eat some junk and watch some crappy movies.” Hopping off her stool, she is about to walk away when Agent Coulson grabs her arm gently.

“I’m wearing a mask,” Phil says, and Darcy sees his cheeks turning pink under his mask.

Darcy raises an eyebrow. “So you are. What of it?”

“I-I have been told I’m relatively handsome. Spend some time with me?” Phil asks, cheeks going redder. Darcy giggles and nods, making to hop back into her seat. Phil shakes his head and gets out of his seat. “I didn’t mean here,” He says shyly. Darcy’s eyebrows raise despite herself and she smirks.

“Why, Agent Coulson. Are you coming onto me?” She purrs, brushing up against him. He gulps, then nods shakily.

“I think you’re very beautiful and I’ve been wanting to ask you to spend time with me for a while, but I could never build up the courage.” Phil stammers. Darcy winks at him, taking him by the tie and pulling him to the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Darcy yanks Phil into a searing kiss, wrapping his tie around her fist. He kisses back with equal intensity, wrapping his hand into her hair in turn. The two make it up to Darcy’s rooms and stumble into her bedroom, wrapped up in each other. The two fall onto her bed, laughing slightly.

“I have imagined this for a very long time.” Phil murmurs, twirling a strand of Darcy’s hair around his finger.

He goes to take his mask off, but Darcy stops him. “Leave it. And would you believe me if I said I have been too? Believe it or not, you’re the star of quite a few of my fantasies.” Phil sucks in a breath, then leans down to kiss her gently.

“Shall we, milady?” Phil says, getting off the bed and pulling off his clothes. Darcy’s mouth waters as she watches his muscles flex.

“You are surprisingly jacked for someone who works in an office,” Darcy says, unzipping her dress. Shimmying out of it, she grabs Phil and pulls him back to the bed. She smoothes her fingers over his mask and feels her cunt clench in her panties.

“I have hobbies,” Phil shrugs, climbing over her to settle his pelvis against hers. “One of them is keeping in shape.” He moves a hand down to her core to open her up. “Another is crocheting. I make a mean hat.” Darcy laughs despite herself, then moans as Phil’s hand brushes her clit.

“Hng, Phil!” She cries as he pushes two fingers into her, scissoring them. He pushes his fingers deep into her, brushing over her g-spot and making her hips jerk up into the air. He adds another finger to prepare her for his cock.

“You ready for me?” He asks, and Darcy nods eagerly. She spreads her legs and Phil moves between them. Smiling at her from under his mask, he pushes his cock into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. He thrusts into her slowly, savouring the feeling of her walls clenching around him. Darcy cries out his name and he moans hers, both of them trying to stare into each other’s eyes. His thrusts speed up and his hips stutter, and Darcy screams as she comes. The noise and feeling of her walls around him make Phil come, and he groans into her shoulder as he comes. He rolls off of her, landing beside her.

 “We should do this more often,” Darcy sighs, curling up beside him. “Next time, maybe without the masks, yeah?” He nods, and the two fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Phil is really in control in all aspects of his life except for sex, in which he is shy and blushy, and you can pry this headcanon from my grubby little hands.


	23. 23: Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce stands guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has next to no smut in it, mostly because ABO isn't my cup of tea. Next one will though.

It’s not like Darcy wanted to have a crush on Bruce. Her stupid hindbrain just thought the alpha would be a good provider. And he would be, it’s just that Darcy did not want to choose a potential mate based on her stupid hindbrain instincts. As she watches the scientist putter about his lab, she smiles, and a faint blush rises on her cheeks. “Darcy, could you pass me that molecular inhibitor on that table over there?” Darcy snaps to attention, and even though she doesn’t want it, a faint throb starts in her core.

“Yessir, bossman,” Darcy says, tossing him the molecular thingy. Bruce raises an eyebrow at her, then continues working with his thingy inhibitor. Her arousal continues to grow and soon enough, she knows the smell of it is permeating the air in the lab. “Oh fuck,” Darcy says, yanking out her phone and frantically opening her heat-tracking app. Her eyes widen, and she quickly gets out of her chair. “Hey, Bruce? I got a thing, so I’m gonna go.” She hooks a thumb over her shoulder and backs out of the room, not waiting for a response. She races up to her room, not stopping for anyone along the way. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?” The AI says.

“My heat is starting, and I totally spaced so could you just not let anyone onto my floor for a while?”

“Of course, Ms. Lewis. And should I order your usual basket as well?”

Darcy blushes. “Yes, please do, J. Appreciate you.” She runs up the stairs to her floor, not wanting to risk taking the elevator. She can feel her body temperature rising so she pushes herself faster. “Knew I should have taken those extra spin classes with Natasha.” She huffs and puffs her way to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her once she gets inside. Stripping out of her clothes, she quickly hops into the shower and brings herself to a quick, unsatisfying orgasm. Washing her release down the drain, she washes herself quickly and turns off the water.

“Ms. Lewis, Dr. Banner is at the door requesting to come inside. I have explained your situation vaguely, but he is insisting.”

Darcy sighs and pulls on a robe. “Sure, J. Let him in. I have some time before the next wave hits.” She walks to her door and pulls it open to see Bruce standing there sheepishly. “Hey, Bruce. Didn’t get the memo?”

Bruce winces and says sheepishly, “I just wanted to check on you, Darcy. You’ve come to mean a lot to me over the last few weeks and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Darcy narrows her eyes. “If this is some alpha attempt to get into my pants, I won’t be having it, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce raises his hands with a horrified look on his face. “No, Darcy, I would never do something like that! I just know what it’s like, spending this time alone and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. I don’t have to do anything, I could just stand guard.” Darcy considers it, then nods sharply.

“You stay outside my bedroom, no matter what you hear or what I say. I tend to get pretty vocal, so that is Rule Numero Uno.” Darcy wags her finger in Bruce’s face, not stopping until he nods in agreement. “Great.” Darcy turns away to walk to her bedroom, then stops. “I’m having a package delivered later, so just grab that when it comes and put it outside my door. Knock twice so I know it’s you.”

Bruce nods and then opens his mouth to speak. “What if you need something?” Darcy raises an eyebrow. “Not like that!” Bruce exclaims. “I just meant like food or something.”

“Well, generally my heats only last a couple days so I should be fine, but if I’m not, we’ll figure something out. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Darcy turns on her heel and walks into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Dropping her robe, she climbs into her bed and pulls out her vibrator. Lowering it to her throbbing pussy, she gets ready for the next few days. They pass in a blur of orgasmic haze, and Darcy barely remembers answering the door – completely naked – for Bruce to get her package of bath bombs, soaps and smelly candles for after her heat. Groaning, she yanks on her robe haphazardly and stumbles out of her room.

“Are you okay?” Bruce’s voice scares the crap out of Darcy and she jumps a foot in the air and shrieks.

“Holy mother of dragons Bruce! Warn a girl the next time you want to ask about her well-being!” Darcy holds a hand to her heart, barely registering that she is nearly naked in a robe that barely comes down to her mid-thigh.

“Sorry, Darcy.” Bruce is bright red and he won’t look at her. “I just wanted to check on you after your heat.”

Darcy shakes her head and starts to boil water for a cup of hot chocolate. “’M fine, Bruce. I assume you heard me?” Bruce nods jerkily. “Kay.” Pulling out a stool, she plops herself down on it. “Yes, I have feelings for you. No, I don’t expect you to reciprocate them. Yes, it is partially an alpha slash omega thing. No, it is not just that. Anything else?”

Bruce opens his mouth, then closes it. Then opens it again. “Can I take you on a date?”


	24. 24: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint stubs his toe and Darcy thinks about moving her coffee table.

Clint had plenty of kinks. So did Darcy. A lot of their kinks matched up, which was really nice. But their favourite thing to play around with was mirrors. Clint loved watching Darcy as she came, and Darcy loved watching herself get fucked. So, when Darcy had a ceiling to floor mirror installed in her bedroom, she had an inkling of what was going to happen when Clint saw it. And she wasn’t wrong. “Darcy? Babe, you home?” She hears him yell as he walks in the door. And then she hears him curse as he slams his toe into the coffee table. Again. As he has done every day since they moved in together.

“I’m home, babe. You sure you don’t want to move the coffee table?” Darcy calls, admiring her handiwork on the mirror.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Clint says, his voice getting closer. “Why you in the bedroom?” He walks through the door and his eyes are immediately drawn to the big-ass mirror. “Darcy…” He stalks towards her, eyes intent.

Darcy gulps and then smiles. “Yes, dear? Do you like it? I’m not sure about it.” She puts a finger on her chin and taps it. “I might return the thing unless you think otherwise?” Clint lunges at her and pulls off her dress, ripping it in half. Darcy shrieked. “Hey, you brute! I liked that dress!”

“I’ll get you a new one,” Clint growled, nipping at her skin. Darcy moaned, despite herself, and Clint grinned against her neck. “I hope you know that we are never leaving this room again,” he states as he maneuvers her over to stand in front of the mirror. Darcy undoes her bra, not wanting it to get destroyed and tosses it behind them.

“I figured,” Darcy says, watching Clint’s hand snake down her stomach, “But I have an important Jane thing tomorrow, so I actually have to leave.” Clint’s eyes meet hers and she hears the sound of a zipper undoing. Her cunt clenches and she squeaks as Clint’s fingers find her clit.

“Jane can wait,” Clint says, his voice muffled as he presses kisses along her neck.

“No, she can’t,” Darcy half-moans, “We both know she’ll blow up the lab, the tower, and probably the surrounding area.”

“Then I’ll die a happy man,” Clint says. Then he bites her. Darcy yelps and pinches his side, relishing his squeak. His cock slips inside her and Darcy clenches at the feeling. “Jesus, Darce! Gimme a minute, would ya?” Clint buries his face into her shoulder and Darcy contents herself with little swivels of her hips, gasping at the zings of pleasure that shoot up her spine.

“C’mon babe, _move_!” Darcy whines, pushing back on Clint’s dick. He growls and meets her eyes in the mirror, thrusting into her harshly.

“Watch yourself as I fuck you, Darce,” Clint whispers in her ear and Darcy moans, “Such a pretty pussy you have, opening up for me.” Darcy pushes back on his throbbing cock even harder and they both moan. “Darcy, I’m gonna-”

“Clint, baby, me too!” Darcy comes so hard, she blacks out and when she comes to, Clint is placing her on the bed, still naked. “Did you… ya know?” Darcy asks.

“Yeah, babe. I did. It was great. Love you, go to sleep, shhh.” Clint mumbles, falling asleep in seconds. Darcy smiles, runs her fingers through his hair, and falls asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna do my damndest to get the rest out by tomorrow. wish me luck.


	25. 25: Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy gets cold... well, certainly not cold feet.

“Darcy!” Thor boomed. “I wish to speak with you regarding our sex life!” Tony squawks in outrage, Clint and Natasha raise an eyebrow, and Bruce simply sighs in dismay. 

“Thor, babe, we’ve talked about this.” Darcy says patiently, “No statements like that when people who haven’t consented to be a part of the conversation are around.” 

“Then may we go somewhere else to discuss what we shouldn’t discuss here?” Thor asks, giving the puppy-dog eyes his best shot. Darcy sighs fondly and gets out of her chair.

“Yeah, babe,” Darcy grins, “Next time though, just text me okay? Or ask JARVIS?” Thor nods and takes her by the hand, leading her to the elevator. Darcy moves in close to Thor’s side, tucking herself underneath his arm and humming contentedly. The elevator ride passes in silence and when they arrive on her floor, she tugs him into the bedroom. Plopping down on the bed and pulling Thor after her, she says, “What did you want to talk about, babe?”

“I was speaking to Natasha and Clint, and they mentioned something that I would be interested in trying in our sex life,” Thor grins at her, excitement dancing across his face. Darcy raises an eyebrow. “It was something called temperature play?” Darcy moans and then turns bright red. “Can I assume that is something you would be interested in?” Darcy goes redder and squirms on the bed. 

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while, actually,” Darcy says shyly, “Just didn’t think you’d be interested…” She trails off and looks away.

Thor grabs her chin gently and turns her face back towards him. “You should never feel ashamed, my Darcy. I will try anything once.” Darcy grins at him, and Thor stares at her in wonder.

“What is it, Thor?” Darcy asks.

“I am just in awe of how beautiful you are, my Darcy,” Thor says, smiling down at her. Darcy blushes again, and then she jumps off the bed. 

Clapping her hands, she turns to Thor, eyes sparkling. “Well?” Thor stands. “Shall we, big guy? I’m gonna run down to the kitchen to – wait. Do we want cold or hot?” 

Thor debates for a little while then grins. “Cold.” Darcy giggles and races out of the room, saying something about the kitchen. After a few minutes, she comes walking back into the room, carrying two buckets.

“I grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer so that should be fun. Wanna get started?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him and instead of replying, Thor just pulls off his shirt. Darcy swallows audibly and puts the buckets on the ground. She pulls off her dress, leaving her in just her bra and panties, and this time it is Thor who swallows. 

“I will never get over how beautiful you are, my Darcy.” Thor states. Darcy blushes and unhooks her bra. Thor gathers her in his arms and kisses her. 

“You ain’t to bad yourself, handsome,” Darcy winks at him and then she shrieks. Thor dipped his fingers into the ice bucket and trailed them along her side, leaving wet trails. “oh my god!” Darcy cries.

Thor laughs, “Yes, my Darcy?” Darcy smacks him, and so he places an ice cube directly on her nipple. She cries out and her knees buckle. Thor grabs her and lays her down on the bed. 

“Thor, please!” Darcy groans, spreading her legs for him. Thor grins and places an ice cube on his tongue for later. He rubs another cube on his finger until it melts, then gently inserts a finger into Darcy’s slit. She cries out and clenches around his fingers. He pumps his finger in and out, adding another one that’s just as cold. Darcy’s cries grow louder and louder, until finally with an ear-splitting cry, Darcy comes on his fingers. 

Thor grins and kisses his way down her body, the ice cube in his mouth finally melted. With no warning, he licks a long stripe up her cunt. She screams at the coldness of his tongue and comes again, bathing his face in her come. “Such pretty noises you make, my Darcy. Enjoying yourself, are you?” She babbles incoherently, and he grins. Pulling his cock out of his pants, he sheathes himself in her with one sharp thrust. He thrusts through her orgasm, feeling her pussy walls milking his cock. “My beautiful Darcy, you feel so good around me. I wonder why I don’t just spend all of my time inside you.” He grunts as Darcy calls out his name again. 

“Thor, c’mon babe, come inside me, you know you want to, c’mon!” Darcy cries out. Thor groans and his hips lose their rhythm as he comes inside Darcy. He rolls over, so he doesn’t crush her and laughs as she groans and reaches for him. “That was amazing,” Darcy says breathlessly, staring at the ceiling. Thor grunts in agreement and pulls her close to him. Darcy laughs and snuggles up to him. “We need to do that again sometime.”


	26. 26: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky tries something new.

Bucky groaned as Darcy pulled down his pants and wrapped her hand around his dick. “Hey, Darce?” She looks at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. “When I come, don’t stop, okay? Not unless I safeword. Wanna keep going.”

“Alright, Bucky. If you’re sure.” Darcy grins at him and starts to jack him off slowly. He groans at the feel of her hands moving up and down his shaft. She catches his eye and spits into her hand, grinning as she adds that to the mix.

“Darce, you’re killin’ me here,” he groans, throwing his head back. 

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Darcy winks at him, speeding up her hands. “Tell me when you’re close?” Bucky nods and then moans again, hips jerking.

“Darce, ‘m close, ‘m gonna-” Bucky shouts as he comes, but Darcy doesn’t stop. “Ohmygod Darcy Jesus Mary and Joseph!” Bucky screams at the overstimulation of his cock. Darcy stares up at him with wonder in her eyes. “Okay, okay, Jersey, Jersey!” Bucky moves his hands down to his cock to shove her hands away, but she already pulled away at the first Jersey. He sags against the doorframe, which is where she had shoved him after he got back from his mission.

Darcy stands up straight and glares at him. “Don’t you ever leave me alone for that long again, you hear me, mister?” Bucky grins at her and shakes his head.

“No, ma’am.” He scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the bed. “Your turn.” He grins wickedly at Darcy.


	27. 27: Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets sprayed and Darcy gets laid.

Darcy is just minding her own business in the elevator when JARVIS chimes and says, “Darcy, you are needed in the Level Three medical wing.”   
Darcy blinks, and then, “We have a Level Three medical wing? Since when, J? Never mind, just get me there.” The elevator goes up quickly, stopping on the 87th floor. “Thanks, J,” Darcy says, absentmindedly checking her phone as she walks down the hallway. 

“Hey kid!” Darcy hears Tony call. “What are you doing up here?” 

Darcy raises an eyebrow. “J said you needed me for some reason? Something about a Level Three medical wing?” 

Tony splutters, then glares at a place where Darcy knows he put one of J’s cameras. “JARVIS, you traitor. She wasn’t supposed to know about this.”

“I would apologize, Sir,” JARVIS says, “But I believed she needed to know that Captain Rogers has been detained in the medical wing regarding the substance he was sprayed with in today’s battle.”

“And why would she need to know that?” Tony asked with an eyebrow raised. Behind him, Darcy is shaking her head at the camera and mouthing “no” frantically. 

“She and Captain Rogers have become rather close, of late, and I thought she would like to know.”

“In this specific situation, J? You believed she needed to know in this specific situation?” Tony asks.

JARVIS is silent. Darcy puts her phone away. “In what situation? What’s wrong with Steve?” Tony ignores her and continues berating JARVIS and Darcy gets frustrated. “Dad!” Darcy all but screams it, and Tony spins around, mouth wide open. “What situation is Steve in?” Tony stares at her. Darcy sighs. “J?”

“Captain Rogers appears to have been sprayed by some form of pollen with aphrodisiac properties,” JARVIS says.

Darcy freezes. “Steve got sex pollened? Where is he, J?” JARVIS gives her directions and she runs through the hallway, eventually busting into a medical suite. “Where is Steve?” Bruce and Natasha look at her in shock. “Do I need to ask again?” Darcy says, raising her voice slightly. Natasha hooks a finger over her shoulder, directing Darcy’s gaze through a previously unnoticed window. Darcy walks over and sees Steve writhing around on a bed, hooked up to an IV. “What the hell is that?” 

“It’s an IV, Darcy. Steve is sweating a lot, and he’s getting really dehydrated. So, we hooked him up to some fluids.” Bruce says calmly.   
Darcy nods decisively, then says, “I’m going in there.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Absolutely not. We have no idea what he would do, and there is no reason for it to be you to go in there. It may as well be me.”

Darcy snorts. “You’re not the one fucking him, are you?” Natasha raises an eyebrow, which is basically like her screaming in shock, so Darcy takes it as a win. “That’s what I thought. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a man to fuck. J, privacy mode once I’m in. Override code Alpha Seven Zebra.” She pulls open the door and walks in, closing it behind her. JARVIS closes a metal sheet over the window and locks the door. Steve immediately bolts upright and wildly looks around until he sees her. 

“Darcy, baby, you gotta come here, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, please baby!” Steve babbles, and Darcy’s eyes fill with sympathy.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Just relax for me, okay sweetheart?” Darcy croons, pulling off her shirt and walking over to him. As soon as she gets within grabbing distance, Steve grabs her and nuzzles into her neck, pushing her pants down with one hand. He throws her pants and panties across the room and shoves two fingers into her. Darcy yelps and scrabbles at his shoulders. 

“’M sorry, baby, I know it’s a lot to take with no prep, but I’m gonna explode if I don’t come soon, I’m sorry baby, I really am!” Steve apologizes to her, all the while pushing his fingers in and out of her.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay! I like it a little rough now and then. Why don’t you think about you first, and you can make it up to me later?” Steve nods and pulls his leaking cock out of his hospital gown, pushing it slowly into her. Darcy groans at the stretch, panting. Her eyes roll back in her head and she slumps over Steve’s body.

“Baby, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last and I’m sorry!” Steve says, thrusting inconsistently. 

Darcy cups his face in her hands, bouncing slightly with the force of his thrusts. “Sweetheart, I said it was okay. Take care of you first, okay? Worry about me later.” Steve nods at her and buries his face into her neck, thrusts stuttering. He groans, long and deep, into her neck as he comes into her, the spurt of warmth in Darcy making her moan. He slumps over, still hard inside of her and Darcy grins. “Sweetheart, if you wanna keep going, I’m game. I think this could be fun.” Steve grins at her and rolls over so she is underneath him.

“I could do this all day, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Darcy is Tony's kid in this specific bit. No, I will not apologize for anything. And you can be damn sure that Tony gave Steve the shovel talk afterward.


	28. 28: Smile Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy feels lucky and Natasha smiles.

Darcy loved seeing Natasha smile or laugh. Both were extremely rare, so she hardly ever got to see them. The smiles that Natasha gave for her missions didn’t count as they weren’t real. Darcy loved the real, honest smiles. The ones that lit up Natasha’s whole face and made her eyes sparkle. “I love when you smile,” Darcy said abruptly, startling Natasha. Natasha was laying across Darcy’s lap, reading a book. 

“Wh- Darcy, I’m always smiling,” Natasha says, smiling at her.

“No, I mean the ones where your whole face lights up and your eyes sparkle and you get little wrinkles – cute ones and not ones that reflect your age at all – all around your eyes and mouth. They only happen when you’re truly happy and truly comfortable around someone.” Darcy says softly. Natasha turns pink and Darcy laughs. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Nat. Just… smile for me?” Natasha gives a little smirk and Darcy shakes her head. “A real smile, Natasha.” Natasha bites her bottom lip and then smiles softly. Darcy gasps and then pulls Natasha into a kiss. 

“What was that for?” Natasha asks after they break apart.

“I am honoured to be someone you can trust with your smile, Natasha,” Darcy says fervently, clutching Natasha’s hand. Natasha turns pinker and hides her face in Darcy’s thigh. “Don’t hide yourself, Nat. I never want you to hide yourself from me.” Darcy looks into Natasha’s eyes and grins at her. Natasha smiles at her softly and Darcy sighs. “I could watch your smiles all day, Nat.” The two settle into the couch to snuggle. 

“Thank you,” Natasha says softly.

“For what?”

“For making me comfortable enough for smile around you.” Darcy smiles at her and runs her hands through Nat’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shan't apologize for giving my ladies some fluff.


	29. 29: Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil takes a phone call.

Darcy wandered into Phil’s home office, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to disturb him while he was working. She also knows that he doesn’t really mind when she disturbs him, as long as he isn’t visibly disturbed to whoever he’s on the phone or Skyping with. So, when she crawls under his desk and unzips his pants, she takes great pleasure in hearing the hitch in his voice. She mouths at his cock, enjoying he feel of it hardening in her mouth. She hums softly around his cock, knowing that drives him crazy. She pulls her mouth off of his cock long enough to say, “Tap twice if you want me to stop.” Phil taps her head once and she grins, putting her mouth back onto his cock. 

“No, Mr. President, I don’t think that the Avengers meant to destroy that national monument. But sometimes saving a country comes with some consequences for the local architecture. Rest assured, Mr. Stark will be paying for all repairs, out of pocket.” Phil says, sounding completely unruffled to the casual observer, but Darcy knows better. Darcy can hear the edge of arousal in his voice and can feel the tightening of his fingers in her hair. Darcy moans around his cock and moves her fingers down to her throbbing pussy to cool herself down. Her fingers brush over her clit and she moans again, smirking when she feels Phil’s cock lurch in her mouth. Phil taps her head twice and she withdraws, laying her head on his thigh.

“Hurry up and get off the phone, Phillip Coulson. I wanna get fucked.” Darcy says, gently slipping a finger inside of her slit. She hears Phil’s voice tighten and smiles. 

“Of course, Mr. President. I will be sure to let Mr. Stark know your specific instructions.” Phil hangs up and pushes his chair back from the desk, pulling Darcy with him.

“You,” he says, “Are very naughty. You know not to disturb me while I’m working. I’ve got another call in ten minutes.”

Darcy grins. “Challenge accepted.” She puts her mouth back onto his dick, humming fiercely. He moans, unfettered now since his phone call ended. Darcy puts her best dick-sucking skills to the challenge, humming and sucking and licking. Phil groans loudly, his hips stuttering into her mouth. He comes into her mouth and she swallows, licking her lips. Tucking his cock back into her pants and zipping it up, she stands and brushes off her pants. “Good luck on your phone call, dear.” She kisses Phil on the cheek and turns around. 

Phil smacks her on the ass, laughing as his phone rings. Darcy turns around and winks at him, smiling as she watches his face change into “business mode”, as he calls it. She licks her lips again and wiggles her ass at him, trying to taunt him into fucking her. He laughs and answers the phone. “Don’t forget to come to bed soon, dear. I still want to get fucked.” She hears whoever is on the other end of the phone choke and she laughs.


	30. 30: Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is mad at his Board of Directors, and Darcy is just along for the ride.

Darcy could hear Tony yelling from the bedroom. He was screaming something about Stark Industries stock prices and the ‘stupid Board and I don’t need them to make any stupid goddamn decisions for me thank you very much’. He stops yelling and Darcy hears him stomp towards the bedroom. He barges through the door and sees her on the bed, stopping dead. “What are you doing here?” He says flatly.

“Thought you could use the distraction, Mr. Stark,” Darcy says. Tony’s eyes flash and Darcy gulps. Wrong thing to say, then. Tony stomps over to the bed and yanks off his shirt angrily. Darcy yanks off her clothes, not wanting him to ruin them when he fucks into her.

“Don’t call me that,” he growls, “Not today.” Darcy nods and spreads herself for him. He gives her the barest prep, barely putting a finger inside her, before he slams himself home in her, sheathing himself to the root. Darcy cries out at the stretch and Tony freezes. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. Just do what you need to do, I don’t mind.” Darcy puts her hands above her head and Tony pins them there, holding her down with his body weight. He thrusts into her angrily, building up a punishing pace. A litany of moans falls from Darcy’s lips, but Tony is silent, sweat dripping down his brow. 

“Stupid Board, trying to tell me what to do. Stupid company, taking up all my time. Stupid everything, leaving me no time to wallow in my insecurities.” Tony growls, slamming himself into her. 

“Don’t say that, Tony. I know you – shit – love your company, even if sometimes it doesn’t – fuck – always go exactly the way you want it to, but I know you wouldn’t – motherfucker why is this working for me – give it up for anything.” Darcy manages to say between her moans and grunts.  
Tony grunts into her, spilling himself into her throbbing pussy. He rolls off of her so he doesn’t crush her, breathing hard. “How do you always know what to say?” He asks her.

“It’s cuz I know you, Tones. Better than almost anyone. ‘Cept maybe Pepper. And Rhodey.” Darcy grins at him, then wiggles her hips at him. “Now c’mon mister, get down there. I’m unsatisfied. Fix it.” Tony grins at her and moves his way to her pussy. The rest of Darcy’s night fades into bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last kink coming soon, and it's very Halloweeny. Sorry about missing the deadline, depression is a bitch. Hope you liked!


	31. 31: Vampire!Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky learns something new about Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy. Mentions of Clint/Natasha and Steve/Sam.

Darcy pulled back from Clint’s wrist, licking her lips with a grin. “Yum, chocolate and strawberries. Thanks, Clint. I needed that,” she says, climbing off of him.

“No problem, Darcy.” Clint rubs at his wrist with a grimace and Darcy smacks him. “Okay, okay, sorry! Glad I was able to help, Darcy. But when are you gonna tell the others? The only people who know about your… tendencies are me, Nat, Steve, and JARVIS.” 

“I agree with Agent Barton, Darcy.” JARVIS’ voice pipes up. “You would be able to be more comfortable in the Tower if the other members of this tower knew about your proclivities.” 

Darcy smiles at Clint gently. “Clint, J, we’ve talked about this. I can’t tell them, I don’t know how they would react. The last people I told…” Darcy trails off. She shakes herself out of it. “Well, it didn’t go well. Unless you can tell me with one hundred percent certainty that nothing will change for the worse…” she shrugs, “I can’t.”

“What the fuck is happening here?” Clint jumps a foot in the air, knocking Darcy off of his lap where she was sitting when she drank from him. They both turn around and stare at Tony who had just walked into the common room. “Clint, I thought you were with Nat? Darcy, you knew Clint was with Nat! What the fuck!”

“Tony, this isn’t what it looks like!” Clint says, holding out his hands, palms up. 

Tony scoffs. “Yeah, that’s what I said whenever some angry husband caught me with his supermodel wife or girlfriend or whatever.” Darcy shakes her head. “Don’t shake your head at me, Lewis.” 

Darcy stands, hands on her hips. “You listen here, Tony Stark. The fact that you think I would stoop so low as to ruin Clint’s relationship with Natasha over sex? That’s fucking ridiculous and if you really think that lowly of me, Stark, then I don’t want to live in this Tower. So thanks for the hospitality, but fuck you.” With that, Darcy stomps out of the room. Tony’s mouth falls open and he stares after her. 

Clint shakes his head. “Really, Tony?” He gets up and follows after Darcy. Tony stares after them both, raising his hands in the air. 

“C’mon, J, back me up here.” 

“I can assure you, Sir, that no sexual liaisons have happened between Darcy and Clint,” JARVIS says. “Were it my place, I would say that you were completely out of line. But it isn’t my place. So, I won’t say that.” Tony throws his hands up in the air and walks out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy throws clothes into a suitcase angrily. “Stupid Starks. Always thinking they know best. Howard reacted the exact same way when he found me on Steve’s lap. ‘Cept he was madder at Steve.” Darcy laughed, her anger forgotten. Shaking her head, she unpacks her suitcase. 

A knock on her door startles her. “Hey, Darcy?” Bucky is standing just outside her door, a worried look on his face. “Clint told me what happened with Tony, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I asked JARVIS what happened, and he said to ask you, so I’m asking.”

Darcy sighed and patted her bed. “C’mere, Bucky. Got something to tell you.” Bucky sits on the bed. “I’m a vampire.” Bucky stares at her, then starts laughing.

“Vampire? Like, blood-sucking, immortal vampire?” Bucky laughs, clutching his stomach. He trails off when he sees her face. “You’re… serious? How? Vampires don’t exist!”

“Clearly they do. Because I’m here.” Darcy says, gesturing to her body. 

“Prove it,” Bucky says stubbornly, crossing his arms. Darcy sighs. Then she flashes her fangs. “O-kay. Shit.” Darcy grins at him, her teeth back to normal. “Don’t those stay out all the time? What about when you need to feed? Wait, are you immortal? How old are you? Don’t answer that. Do you really drink blood? How have you been feeding? Can you only drink human blood?” Bucky shoots question after question at her, making her dizzy, although he stops when she holds up a hand.

“Jeesh, Bucky. Okay. No, they come out, yes, good, yes, Clint and Natasha like me, no.” Darcy rattles off a string of answers, smiling at the astounded look on Bucky’s face. Bucky and Darcy spend the next hour talking about vampires and Darcy smiles. She had forgotten what it was like to have someone to talk to about these things.   
“How often do you have to feed?” Bucky asks, sitting cross-legged and wide-eyed on her bed. 

“I should feed every day, but as not enough people know about me or are willing to donate their blood, I only feed once a week. I have to feed at least once a week to not go on a rampage and kill everything I see. The more often I feed, the stronger, faster, etc. that I get. Clint, Steve, and Natasha have been kind enough to let me feed from them every week or so. Currently, I’m at about the strength of a very buff bodybuilder. If I fed every day, I would be about as strong as you, Steve, and Thor combined.” Darcy shrugs when Bucky looks, shocked, at her.

“Why don’t you feed more often?” Bucky asks.

“With the amount I need to feed to be satiated, I would kill someone if every time I fed, I drank ‘til I was full.” Darcy smiles softly at Bucky, shrugging. “It’s no biggie, I’ve learned to live with not being at my full potential.” Bucky grins at her and pulls her into a hug. Darcy buries her face into his neck, breathing deeply. “You smell like whiskey and gingerbread.” She says, raising her face to look at him. She sucks in a breath and he grins at her.

“Y’know, I’ve always kinda wondered what it’s like to be bitten by a vampire.” Darcy raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, fine. Always being since an hour ago.”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Ask Clint. Or Natasha. Or Steve.”

Bucky shrugs. “I don’t wanna ask them.” He tilts his head, baring his neck. Darcy blushes. “Something wrong, doll?”

“It’s just… For vampires, neck-biting is something we do with our significant others. It signifies that they can bare their throat to us and trust us completely, despite what we are. Mostly, I feed from the wrist.” Darcy shrugs and moves to grab his wrist, but he stops her. He tilts his head again. “You’re sure?” Darcy asks. He doesn’t answer, just bares his neck further. “Okay, but I should probably warn you. It’s very, um… It can be very arousing for the person being bitten. Something in our saliva, I think? Makes the bite pleasurable for the victim so they don’t notice when we drink their lifeforce away.” Bucky stares at her, eyes wide. She cracks a grin. “Kidding. About the lifeforce thing, not the arousing part. That’s true.” 

“Sure, doll. I don’t mind being aroused by you.” Bucky blushes as he realizes what he said and Darcy laughs, then climbs on top of him. He gulps. 

“Relax,” Darcy says, lowering her fangs to his neck. She sinks them into his neck and he moans as her saliva kicks in. He puts a hand on the back of her head, curling his fingers into her hair. Darcy feels his cock harden beneath her and grins around a mouthful of his blood. Pulling her mouth off of him and licking the bite marks to close it up, she says, “You know you taste how you smell?” Bucky just groans and grinds himself into her. 

“Doll, is this normal?” He asks, face flushed.

Darcy grins. “I may tone it back a bit with everyone else, mostly because Clint has Nat and vice versa, Steve has Sam… But you said you were interested, so I thought you wouldn’t mind? It’s what people I don’t turn it down for normally feel.” She moans as Bucky’s cock grinds directly into her clit.

“Well, don’t leave a guy hanging, doll, c’mon.” Bucky whines, hips thrusting up into her. Darcy grins and pulls off every stitch of clothing the two of them have on and sinks down onto his cock with no prep. 

“Perks of being a vampire? Every time I feed, I get real horny. Clint and Natasha take me up on it most of the time, but Steve’s only accepted twice.” Darcy winks at Bucky. “But I’m working on that. Can I add you to my list? I will warn you, we won’t be exclusive.” She bounces up and down on his cock, moaning in time with Bucky. 

“Sure, doll. Lord knows I could use the stress relief. And a few friends. Ever drink from two at once? Bet I could convince Stevie.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs. Bucky flips them over and thrusts into her roughly, bringing down a finger to her clit. Darcy shouts out and comes, Bucky following soon after. They roll over and Darcy grins, licking her lips. 

“I can feel myself getting hungry already,” Darcy leers. Bucky laughs and nuzzles into Darcy’s neck. 

“Anytime, doll,” Bucky says, kissing her on the cheek.


End file.
